Soon
by babysayitisn'tso
Summary: AU: What if James's death was just a ploy to destroy Voldemort. What if James isn't dead just waiting.
1. Default Chapter

October 30, 1981  
  
The candle light sparkled off the glittering crystal chandelier and the wooden oak floors. Guest chatting. All of them in formal evening ware. A beautiful Red haired Woman with sparkling emerald eyes picked up a small black haired one year old with the same eyes. She then turned towards her husband and followed him into his study while annoying the guests that mingled around them. He closed and locked the door.  
  
"James, do you think this is wise." The red head asked her husband.  
  
James looked over wife with his hazel eyes. He couldn't think over the consequences about this decision. Then he turned his eyes on to his son. The one thing in his life than he knew made sense.  
  
" Lily, I don't know what to think" replied James truefully. " I don't want to think about this. All I know is Dumbledore's right and I want to keep my family safe. And to do that if we need to do something drastic then, God Damn it, we'll do it."  
  
Lily looked back at her husband. "But James I don' want to leave Harry. By faking our deaths. Think what we be missing out on."  
  
"I know but what other choice do we have."  
  
Lily prude her lips. Walked over to her husband, handed him Harry and walked over to the large window behind the desk and looked out at the night sky. It was clear that night. It would be clear since it was the night before All Hollows eve. Though Lily. Then she turned to her husband and watches him play with his son.  
  
"James, I know your right but are you sure you can give up Harry, even just for a little bit.  
  
James knew he could never leave his son but he knew he had too.  
  
"Yes. On some level. Yes. But we are going to watch over him. I swear to god, whatever he goes we go, and we will know what he does all the time or what happens to him."  
  
Lily nodded her head and walked over to the door, unlocked it, and walked out.  
  
James watched her leave and turned towards his son.  
  
Harry looked up at his father.  
  
"Leaf"  
  
James looked down at his son.  
  
"Yes leave. Just for a while then we be back together again Father and Son.'  
  
James then smiled at his son.  
  
"I know a secret" James told his one year old son.  
  
Harry wasn't paying attention to his father any more; he was looking out the window. James gave Harry a little poke to get his attention. Harry turned back to his father.  
  
"I know a secret" James said again.  
  
'Wa"  
  
"I know who controls Voldemort." James told his son.  
  
"Who"  
  
James knew he could tell his son this. James also knew his secret was safe until it was ready to come out. And then James told his son the one word that he kept safely guarded until now.  
  
"ME" James sighed. " I control Voldemort."  
  
Authors Note: Please excuse me, if spelling or any thing isn't right. This is my first time doing this. And I do accept comment and flames. Please tell me the truth on how you like this. Oh and I don't own the characters, but I own the plot. I think?? Read and review. 


	2. Birthday presents and info

**Chapter 2: Birthday presents and info**

**************************************************************************** ***** July 31, 1996

Harry Potter eyes snapped open. He had the weirdest dream, ever. He picked up his glasses and turned his head to his clock, well Dudley's, he fixed it. 12:33 a.m. Harry realized it was his birthday. Harry then turned to his dresser and a pile of presents were visible. He smiled today was his 16th birthday and he was happy for the first time. Just last year his godfather Sirius Black died because of him. Him and his stupidity. Why he didn't open Sirius gift when he got back to school, he had no idea. 'Yes, you do.' He thought. Ever since his godfather died Harry sunk himself into a wall of depression. Harry stood up and walked over to his presents. Today, was his birthday and no present from Sirius, ever again. Harry sighed and open a card from Hermione.

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! Right now my parents and I are in Rome. It's so beautiful here. Well, Happy birthday. Oh if you guess, your present is a book. Open it to pg. 355

Hermione

Harry rolled his eyes. Another book. Well, at least Hermione was practical. Harry took off the wrapping paper off the book and looked it over. A black cover with gold lettering that said 'A Guide to the Homes of the Most Rich and Powerful Wizards.' Harry shook his head wondering why Hermione would think he wanted this. Then, he opened the book to pg. 355. It read:

The Potter Family Homes:

Harry blinked. Homes? The Potter family has more than one. Then, he read on.

History:  
The Potter family is one on the oldest and most powerful wizarding families in the wizard world. With dating back to the early times of the founders of Hogwarts. Jeremy Andrew Potter was the first wizard to be sorted into Gryffindor. Along with Celtic Gryffindor. Godric's daughter. After, his years at Hogwarts Jeremy met up with Celtic again and married her. Since then, the Potter family held Gryffindor blood in their veins. The most current Potter is Henry (Harry) James Potter: Son of Lillian Rose Evens Potter and James Henry Potter.

Homes: The Potter family owns number of homes in the world. There, of course, is Godric's Hollow in England, which is over 250,000 acres. Then, there is Griffins Nest in Rome, Italy. Griffins Nest is an old mansion built around the time of Julius Caesar, with about 150,000 acres, it is the next largest home they own. Next, is the Lions Den in Athens, Greece. It was built for Athens, but was used by Artimus, one of the priestess for the gods . Artimus then gave it to Melody Potter as a wedding present. Infernally, a tragic accident occurred to her fiancé and Melody never got married again. After, that would be Potters Union in Pennsylvania and Potters Confederacy in South Carolina. Both are in the USA. Last, is the Snow Place in Russia. Built exactly like the Czars place in St. Petersburg. Each house was used at a different time in history, for different members of the family.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He owned his owned homes. Why the hell was he staying here. Harry shook his head and put down the book and moved to his other presents. but a page caught his eye.

It was a family tree:

Nicholas Potter- Leslie Shades

Children:

Brian Wesley Potter-Dead

Ariel Audrey Potter-missing

Atlanta Aurora Potter-dead

Brook Darla Potter-missing

Tabitha Faith Potter-dead

Holly Sirena Potter-missing

James Harry Potter_ Married: Lillian Evens- missing, presumed dead.  
Children: Harry James Potter

Harry looked over it. He couldn't believe how many sibling his father had, and yet, three were missing, including his father and mother. Harry shook his head, he didn't want to think about what this could mean. He then turned to his other presents.

From the Weasley's he had gotten the usual sweets. Along with that Fred and George sent a letter telling Harry what other inventions they were making. After all Harry is the CO of their company and he needed to know what exactly they were doing. Lupin sent a book on Defense against the Dark Arts and from the whole order, excluding Snape, they sent him a pensive and in the pensive were their good memories of Sirius.

Tears caught up in Harry's eyes. He couldn't believe they did this for him. Next time he saw the order he would have to thank them. Harry put the pensive down and noticed there were only two things left. A box in silver paper and his Hogwarts letter. He grabbed the letter and opened and read it. The only thing it said was that all of the High Inquisitors rules were destroyed and that the school was back to normal. Also, that he was the Quidditch Capitan.

Then Harry came to the large silver box. He open the card first.

Dear Harry,

Today is your 16th birthday! Congratulations! You're probably wondering who would send you this gift. Well, I can't say. Let's say I'm an old friend of yours. I knew you when you were younger. Anyway happy birthday.

Sincerely,

A family friend

Harry wasn't sure what to make of this. A present from someone he didn't know he should sent it straight to the order, but he didn't. Instead he open the package.

Inside the box were two magnificent robes. One black silk with the silver potter crest as a clasp, and one was a black winters robe with the same crest only in gold. Harry and noticed both were his size.

"Thank you." He whispered to no one.

Million of miles away in Rome, a man watch though his fire as Harry Potter opened his present and said "thank you."

The man's hazel eyes shone brightly.

"You're right, he did like them." He said to the room.

Out of the shadows walked three girls.

The middle one smiled and softly said. "Told you, but we have to get him soon."

"Soon, we'll be together." replied the girl on the left.

"No more watching. We'll head to Hogwarts." The girl on the right said, a bit giggly.

The man turned to look at the 3 woman. "Fine, but make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

The girls walked out of the room, as the man turned to the fire. "and stay safe, please." He whispered softly. As he stood there by the fire and kept watched over the boy who lived.


	3. wake up calls and neighbors

After opening all of his presents, Harry fell asleep again hoping to get a couple more hours, but as fate would have it, no such luck came on this night….

"Crucio"

The curse came out of nowhere and hit Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy with a vengeance. The pair crouched in pain, screaming. Then, the curse stopped.

"Why do you two displeased me?" Whispered Voldemort. "Two of my best Deatheaters and you can't tell me the location of ONE SIXTEEN YEAR OLD BOY! One simple boy. Leave me now!"

Both men jumped at the chance and ran to the door. Voldemort stood there and watched his two minions leave. 'I have to kill that boy before "he" gets him.' Thought Voldemort.

Harry didn't understand this, no, he did in a way. Because of his scar he can hear Voldemort's thoughts though his dreams sometimes.

"This is not going as planned!" stated Voldemort.

Harry stopped thinking and listen to Voldemort.

"I stopped being his little follower for a reason. I stopped listening to his father and I stopped listening to him and look at me now. I'm the most powerful wizard. No, not the most powerful, the second most powerful, thanks to that boy and his father." Muttered Voldemort.

"Wormtail!" Voldemort screamed.

Peter scrambled in like the little rat he was. After betraying his friends, Peter became nothing worst then a servant. A pathetic excuse for a human known to humanity.

"Y-y-yes master." Stuttered Peter.

"Crucio."

Harry woke up screaming and clenching his scar like his life depended on it. Just then Uncle Vernon slammed open the door.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" Vernon wheezed.

Harry backed up to the headboard of his bed. "Nothing" Harry stuttered.

Vernon looked at the boy and grabbed Harry by the collar of his pajamas. "Nothing ah, you got that right." Vernon said as he threw Harry at the other wall with such force that he was knocked out. That was the last he remembered.

Bang, Bang, Bang.

"Get up boy!"

Harry woke up to the sound of his Aunt Petunia banging at his door wanting him to get up. Harry looked up at his clock. 9:05 a.m. He knew his Uncle Vernon was at work.

Harry got up slowly. Mostly because his head hurt like hell. He then crawled over to his closet, open the door and looked at himself. He didn't look the same. Not at all how a sixteen year old boy was suppose to look. At the moment, he looked like the scrawny eleven year old boy back when he started Hogwarts. Harry sighed and closed the closet door, and then got dress. He then went down to the kitchen.

Aunt Petunia was cooking breakfast. Dudley was nowhere in sight so he didn't have to worry about not getting breakfast this morning. Petunia didn't turn around when he entered.

"Well, where have you been boy?" Then she turned around and saw his face. Her eyes opened wider than normal.

"What the hell happen?" She whispered softly. While running her eyes over his black and blue face. She then walked over to him and turned his head to the left so she could get a better view of his right side.

"Well, answer me!" Petunia demanded.

"Your husband" Harry said coldly, trying to figure out why his aunt was worried about him.

Petunia then turned to the ice box, grabbed an ice pack out of it and put it on Harry's face. Harry looked at his Aunt in shocked. Petunia noticed his look.

"Look" she said trying to explain, "I'm only doing this because I don't believe in child abuse. Plus, I got a visit from the freak of a Headmaster, crazy old coot," she muttered; "and he told me what you've been through the past five years. Well, let's just say I want to be nice."

Petunia looked at her nephew. "Plus, you are my sister's son, and I don't care to have my arse kick in the afterlife by her when I die. We also have new neighbors and I want you to bring these over to them." She said as she pressed a plate of cookies into his hand and took off the ice pack.

The swelling went down and a small bruise was still there, but nothing was noticeable enough to catch anyone's attention.

"Anyway, go now." Petunia said as she pushed Harry out the back door. "Go to number 6" was the last thing she said to him as she slammed the door in his face.

Harry stared at the back door. Wondering what the hell just happened. His aunt was being nice to him. 'Oh Jesus Christ there's a death eater in the house' thought Harry.

Harry sighed again, and walked next door to number six privet drive, and knocked on the door and waited. After five minutes a woman answered the door. She had long dark black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a long dark red skirt with a regular blue t-shirt. The girl smiled at Harry. "Yes, may I help you?"

Harry looked into her eyes. "Yes, um, my name is Harry Potter, I live next door in number four and my Aunt wanted me to bring these over to you to say welcome to the neighborhood." He said.

The girl looked shocked at him after hearing his name. "Good lord! Harry, is it really you?"

Harry didn't know what to say."Um..."

"Come in, come in." the woman said. "Haven't seen you since, well, since the night before Halloween 1981." The woman looked towards the stairs.

"Audrey, Darla get down here, you'll never believe who's here." She screamed at the stairs. "By the way my name is Sirena." Sirena said

Harry looked at her and smiled nicely.

Darla and Audrey came down the stairs. Darla looked at Sirena." What do you want?" she exclaimed.

Audrey noticed Harry and poked Darla. Darla gasped as she finally saw Harry. "Well, Mr. Potter, very nice to see you again. Last time I saw you, you spit up on my silk tank top." She smirked. Harry looked at Darla "Um, sorry."

All three women laughed. Audrey pushed herself forward. "Don't be sorry. She deserved it. She knew better then to pick you up after a feeding. Come, sit." She said as all three woman moved to the chairs. Harry looked at all three girls.

Darla was gorgeous. Like movie star gorgeous. With long black hair and dark hazel eyes she looked amazing. Darla noticed Harry looking at her. She fidgeted in her black skort, under his gaze.

'Just like his father.' She thought.

Harry turned his gaze from Darla to Audrey. Audrey, he noticed was shorter than the rest. Plus, Audrey was a brunette. She also had blue eyes, like Sirena.

Harry turned his gaze back to Sirena. "So, um, please explain how you know me?" he asked.

The three girls smiled at the same time. Darla gave in and told the story.

"Well, first of all we're witches. Plus, we're teaching at Hogwarts this year and we were close to your mother. Also, your father. We all were close, just like family. Your father was closer to Sirena, Audrey and I." She smiled then. "Just like his sisters."

Sirena took over then. "Darla, Audrey and I were only a year apart. James and Lily were only a year older than us. So we all went to Hogwarts together."

Harry didn't know what to say.

"If you're teaching at Hogwarts are you teaching DADA?" He finally said.

Audrey was the one who answered. "Yes, both Sirena and I are teaching. Darla will be grading papers."

"Oh." was all Harry could say. He then noticed the time. "Um, I better go. It's getting late." stated Harry. Noticing he has been there more than three hours.

Sirena stood up. "Yes, I'll..."

Harry interrupted her. "No, it's ok I know where the door is."

"Well, ok" was all Sirena said. Harry then left.

The girls were silent for a few minutes. Making sure Harry really left.

"Well, that went well." Exclaimed Darla.

"Like sisters? You had to say that." Sirena said as she told off her sister.

Darla looked shocked. "Well, it was only a hint. Not like he'll know. If Harry anything like his father."

Audrey smirked at that. Sirena glared. "Well, what if he's like Lily?" said Sirena.

Darla glared at her sister. "Well, we shall see, shall we not?"

Just then a loud pop could be heard. Someone apperated in. Right then a man appeared in front of them.

"You almost told him!" he yelled.

Sirena stood up and glared at her brother. "We, Audrey and I, didn't say anything. Blame the idiot over there."

The man turned to Darla and glared at her. Then he glared at all three of his sisters.

"Don't tell him anything. Not yet. I'll be watching." He said and with a load crack he apperated out.

Audrey let out a breath that she was holding. "Well, that went well." She said.

A/N: I just wanna say that a lot of stuff is going to happen and no Harry isn't DUMB, but it's is not as if everything is clicking in his head. Stuff gets mention but he doesn't piece it together. Thought that needed to be said.

This is last chapter I am posting and then I will have more to post. Oki :)


	4. james's ramblings

Chapter 5: James's Ramblings  
  
James apperated back to Griffins Nest in Rome. HE couldn't believe his sisters almost told his son about them he thought as he walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a glass of scotch on the rocks. (A/N: scotch with ice.) James drank his drink slowly and turned to the old family painting on top of the fire place. It was finish two weeks after his sons first birthday. He remembered that day. Lily and he could not get Harry to calm down enough to be painted.  
  
James sighed. It's been fifteen years since he last saw his son and fifteen years that his son never had a loving caring family. Except Sirius, but Sirius was dead. His best friend.  
  
Soon, James thought.  
  
Soon Harry will have a family and soon Harry will know that his father was alive, and he'll have questions. James complained to his mind.  
  
He'll ask if Lily survived. How can I tell him? I mean ...she's in a coma upstairs, he'll never understand why we can't wake her.  
  
James glared at the painting and throws his scotch into the fire.  
  
"DAMN YOU, TOM RIDDLE. DANE YOU TO HELL!" James screamed out loud.  
  
James turned quickly, walked out of the room and walked into Lily's. He watched as she slept in her coma state.  
  
"Soon" he thought. "Soon I'll have my family again and soon Tom you will find out what it is like to betray your master and his family." 


	5. Hogwarts

A/N: Dweem-Angel- you are correct. I was going to tell you that in chapter 5, but I forgot.  
  
Keep reviewing. Keep reviewing Keep reviewing Keep reviewing  
  
Chapter 6: Hogwarts  
  
August went by as quickly as it came, and today was the day Harry goes back to Hogwarts. Petunia drove Harry to King's cross and kicked him out of the car as quickly as she could and with that she drove away. Harry looked around the train station and grabbed a trolley and made his way to platform nine and three quarters.  
  
"Harry."  
  
Harry turned around when he heard a girl scream his name. Harry smiled, it was Hermione.  
  
His lovely best 'girl' friend Hermione in all her glory she strolled up to him and evoked Harry into a hug.  
  
"What's up" Harry manage to say, as he looked over Hermione noticing the very nice changes in her. Like her height, which turned out to be five' five and her hair, which was straighter and the clothing, which was very nice. Since today she was wearing a tight purple spaghetti tank top and baggy jeans which graced her form well.  
  
"Hello, earth to Harry." Hermione said with a giggle, when see saw Harry was staring at her.  
  
Harry looked up. "Yes"  
  
"Jeez, get off your Hormones and help me push my trolley to the platform." Hermione said with a slight smile.  
  
Harry blushed as he grabbed her stuff and loaded it onto his. (A/N: not that way!!!) and made their way onto the platform. After they did that, Harry and Hermione got a compartment and met up with Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Luna. They talked on how their summer was and Harry explained who the new DADA teachers were.  
  
The train ride was uneventful from there on. Except for Malfoy gracing their presents, but thanks to Hermione Malfoy looked lovely as a ferret again. The hours went by and the train finally arrived at the school. Malfoy was changed back to human and the gang made their way to the Gryffindor tables as McGonagall made her way up the aisle with the first years. Then the sorting hat began its song:  
  
A thousand years ago, it came to be. Hogwarts was built for the students needs. As each founder named their house Each had there own reason to be singled out.  
  
Give me the brave and noble, called Gryffindor. Studious and smart are mine cried Ravenclaw. To declare the true and loyal, named Hufflepuff. I demand the pure and cunning, hissed Slytherin. Each house named and determined.  
  
Centuries later it came to be. Two people wanted the same thing. One Gryffindor, one Slytherin Gryffindor became the leader in world domination. For Slytherin was his follower and served his master well. But one mistake there was. Power overcame friendship.  
  
The Slythering killed the Gryffindor and started on his family as well. His power raised and as today it still does. For soon the final fight will begin. For the Gryffindors last children will rise again and together they shall win.  
  
The Great Hall was still, no one was sure what to do. Then McGonagall called the names.  
  
"Raven, Amber" A girl with long brown hair skipped to the hat.  
  
"Ravenclaw"  
  
As each student went Harry noticed that the first year class was smaller then normal. Maybe about five to ten new students pure a table.  
  
Then the last student went which turned out to be a Slytherin.  
  
Dumbledore stood up to do his speech. "This year we are gathered here tonight to welcome the old and the new. Just a few reminders the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students and no we are not call the forbidden forest, 'the forest of happy and nasty things'." Dumbledore said while glancing at the three new girls at the staff table. "Secondly may I welcome three new teachers that are teaching DADA."  
  
The three girls stood up.  
  
"Ms. Darla Mathews" the girl with long black hair on the right raised her hand and winked at Harry. He blushed. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Ms. Audrey Mathews." The middle girl raised her hand and waved at Harry too. "Lastly, Ms. Sirena Mathews." The last girl raised her hand and blew a kiss at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and crotched down in his seat. Each student noticed the girls and Harry.  
  
Dumbledore smiled again at this. "What goes on between Mr. Potter and the new DADA's are their business, children."  
  
Harry glared at Dumbledore, just as each of the DADA teachers did the same.  
  
Siren was the one that spoke up first." Dumbledore that was uncalled for." She spoke clam and quickly. Darla then took up form Sirena. "Yah, we'll not robbing the cradle. He's our ..." Audrey stopped Darla and screamed out neighbor.  
  
Each girl had fury in there eyes and looked ready to attack. Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes. "I know girls, I was joking. You do know that I do that. Now e everyone," Dumbledore turned to the students. "Tuck in to your dinners and good night."  
  
Then Dumbledore and the girls left the Great Hall. 


	6. Meetings and Warnings

Chapter 7: Meetings and Answers. (A/N: this chapter is short)  
  
On the way to Dumbledore's office it was quiet. The girls knew they couldn't take to the head master in the hallways of Hogwarts. For the school had eyes and ear everywhere.  
  
"What the hell you say that for." Siena exclaimed. Making her point very clear that she and her sisters didn't appreciate that the Headmaster made that joke.  
  
"Also, we're his Aunts, that just so... so... oh god help me out here Darla."  
  
Darla looked at her sister, "What you want me to saw. I don't know. Ask Audrey."  
  
"Eew?"  
  
Sirena shook head. "Yeah, eew."  
  
Dumbledore stood up from his desk. "Girls, calm down. I know what's going on. I know the rules, I'm not going to tell Harry and I won' give hints. But the final battle is coming up and Harry has to know. Be careful, especially around his friends. That is all I'm going to say."  
  
The girls left after that and made their way to the DA class room.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Darla don't say it." Sirena warned her sister and writing what they plan to teach for the next four months.  
  
"I wasn't going to say anything."  
  
"No, but I know you."  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this year."  
  
The fire flared up and James head appeared.  
  
James looked amused between the two girls. "Be careful." That was all he said before popping back out. Darla looked at her sister.  
  
"So care to start placing bets on when Harry's will find out."  
  
Next chapters (8/ 9 will be put up together): classes, dentations and sirena/ snape sort of action, but corny tasteful action. nothing stupid. 


	7. new days, new classes, detention?

I don't own any thing you recognize except the characters in later chapters. Plus I used some info from Buffy. Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon.  
  
Review Thanks to:  
  
Shania Maxwell- I think I will, thanks  
  
Blackunicorn- well, it's ok if you missed it. Actually I didn't even put it up on the real site until I figure how to do it.  
  
Angelina Granger- thank you, if want you can put me on author alert or fav. author  
  
Dweem angel- You just keep on reviewing me. You're my new best friend ya know.  
  
Thank you all for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
By the way I lied; I'll try to get chapter nine up quickly after this chapter. Trust me. I think? Please if you can tell me how to do italic or bold. It won't work for me!!!  
  
Chapter 8: New Day, New classes, Detention?  
  
The next day started all the usually. Students up and dress, people busy eating, and passing out schedules.  
When Harry, Ron, and Hermione got down to breakfast, their schedules were handed to them by Lavender. Hermione looked at her schedule and her eyes lite up.  
  
"School, New Day, New Classes, and Homework!" She exclaimed lovely.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Hermione and homework." Ron said. "I think they should marry."  
  
Harry snorted at the thought and looked at his schedule.  
  
Monday and Tuesday: DADA and Potions  
  
Wednesday and Thursday: Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures Friday: Herblogy and Qudditch practice.  
  
Ron looked over Harry shoulder and read his schedule. "Wow, yours is different."  
  
Hermione looked at both Ron's and Harry's. "Ron, Harry's schedule is the same as yours and mines except I don't have Qudditch practice as a class. Even though it is not one."  
  
Harry looked over at his two best friends "What ever lets go we have DADA in five minutes." He notices since everyone was leaving.  
  
The great Gryffindor trio made their way to the Defense Room on time and noticed the whole class was there. As everyone sat down she got up and closed the door and smiled.  
  
"Good morning class. As you know my name is Sirena Mathews and I' m your Defense teacher. For the period I will teach about Dark creatures. Then tomorrow you will meet Audrey, my sister. She will teach spells and curses and Darla" Sirena smirked. "She won't do anything but grade papers and help when needed. Now I see every ones is here, so open you Defense History books by: Sir Tomas Shait to pg. 165. We will start on vampires."  
  
The class did as they were told and Sirena wrote VAMPYRES on the board of the classroom, and turned around.  
  
"Vampyres. Are a legendry dark creature. Some of you may know the old ways to kill them. Stake thought the heart, holy water, sunlight, beheading, you know the usual. But vampires don't deal with wizards. Yes, you may see them around but they won't attack you, for wizarding blood will kill them. Mostly today vampires hang around Hellmouths. There are five hellmouths in total around the world."  
  
Hermione raised her hand. "What exactly are hellmouths?"  
  
"Hellmouths are the mouths to hell. There mystical energy centers. There is one in America, Australia, South America, Russia and England. Thank god the England hellmouth is close. Some of you may know it, Stonehenge. Any way, vampires are also scared of one thing." Sirena looked at the class. "Can any of you tell me what or who it is?"  
  
Ron raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Weasley"  
  
"I heard it was the slayer."  
  
Lavender looked over at Ron. "Yah, right the slayer. It's a myth, a legend. She's not real. The slayer is like the boogieman for evil creatures to tell there demon children if they don't be good for there mommies."  
  
Sirena looked at Lavender. "Actually, Miss. Brown; She's real. I meet her once in Rome. Quite a spunky girl and her sister." Then Sirena got a mystic look in her eye. "In every generation a slayer is born. One girl, chosen, to kill the vampires and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer. It use to be wizards and the watcher council worked together, but they don't know more."  
  
The bell then rang. "No homework get the hell out of here."  
  
The class did as told and went to lunch. After lunch came potions.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the potions room and the first smell that hit their noses was the toxicating chemical smell of potion ingredients. They took there sets and noticed that they had the class with the Slytherins because Malfoy was there. Only without his thugs.  
  
In the next second Snape came in with his robes bellowing out behind him. Harry could only guess how Snape did that. The only thing he figured out was Snape bellowed his robes because it made his feel manly.  
  
Snape turned and faced the class. "You are now in advance NEWT level potions. I will have no tolerance for foolishness in this class. How some of you even manage to get in this class. I have no idea." He then through a quick glare at Harry and Ron. "But I don't care."  
  
Snape then turned quickly pointed his wand at the board and ingredients for a finding potion came on the board.  
  
"The finding potion is a quick potion to make but extremely complex to do. You can make it in 20 minutes, but you have to have the exact amount of ingratiates to put in the cauldron, no matter what. Begin."  
  
The class started on their potions. At the end of 20 minutes Snape strolled around the class. "20 points off Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." Snape hissed.  
  
Harry turned to Snape. "Why?" He asked coldly.  
  
Snape glared at Harry and his potion. "For your being a know-it-all like Granger." With a click of his heels Snape turned and walked back to the front of the room. Snape then turned back to Harry.  
  
"Oh and Potter. Detention for your cheek." 


	8. Detention or No Dentention, that is the ...

Dweem-angel- Thank you and Harry won't find out until chapter 18 or 19  
  
Jen-Thank you  
  
ZzsheilahzZ- thank you and I will  
  
Mee-mee- Thanks  
  
Dawnrising- Thank you and I love your name  
  
Authors Note: I have about 21 chapters already written so bare with me on getting them up! Thank you all and remember to review!!!!  
  
Chapter 9: Detention or No detention that is the Question!  
  
"Detention, detention, detention! Why the hell does he have to make my life so miserable?" Harry screamed through the DADA corridor.  
  
Just then the door to the DA room was thrown open and Sirena poked her head out.  
  
"What's going on? Why are you yelling?" Sirena asked while yawning, she then turned her head to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Ron looked at Sirena. "Snape" was the only thing he would say.  
  
Sirena smiled." Ah yes, Severus." She smiled a secret smile. "Harry honey, don't worry. You don't have detention."  
  
Harry looked at Sirena strangely. "Why?"  
  
Sirena winked at Harry. "Just don't worry." She said again and closed the door.  
  
Ron and Hermione turned to Harry. "Harry, be careful around her. She's so creepy." Hermione said.  
  
"Yah, I know."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Later that night Sirena made her way to the dungeons in Harry's place. She stopped in front of the door to the potion's class room and grabbed the hem of her tight mini dress and pulled down. "Harry honey, I better hope you know you owe me." She mumbled and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in Mr. Potter."  
  
Sirena open the door and walked in Snape didn't even look up from grading his papers. "Take those cauldrons and clean them."  
  
Sirena smiled a little. 'Same old snarky Snape.' She thought. She then cleared her throat a little and in her sexist voice said "I hope not, I don't want to damage this dress."  
  
Snape snapped his head up as soon as he heard Sirenas' voice and saw her. Oh, did he see her. His beautiful Sirena right before him. In a black mini tube dress and her long dark locks of hair around her shoulders.  
  
"Sirena." He breathed." What in the world are you doing here?"  
  
Sirena smiled again. "Detention for my nephew on the first day. Sevvie, really now."  
  
Snape glared.  
  
Sirena rambled on as she made her way to behind his desk and perched on Snapes lap. She then grabbed a lock of his hair and twirled it in her figures.  
  
"Sev, don't blame Harry, he's nothing like James." Snape didn't look into Sirena's eyes he knew better.  
  
"I don't care." That was all he said.  
  
Sirena grabbed Snapes head and turned it towards her; then made him look into her eyes.  
  
"You will leave Harry alone" she hissed.  
  
Snape couldn't stop staring and he repeated exactly what she said.  
  
"I will leave Harry alone."  
  
"You'll be nicer to him."  
  
"I'll be nicer to him."  
  
Sirena stopped what she was doing and got off Snapes lap; she then strolled to the door and put her hand on it. She then said, "You'll not remember this conversation or meeting. You'll not remember Harry's detention. You'll only remember what I told you. Understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sirena smiled evilly. "Good." She said as she walked out the room and slammed the door. She then brushed off her dress. "Well, that's done." 


	9. Quidditch and Tryouts

Chapter 10: Quidditch and Tryouts  
  
The first week of school ended and Qudditch practice began .Since Harry was the team captain this year cause Anglina left. He needed to get three new chasers; two beaters and things weren't looking good. Harry strolled over to the Gryffindor common board and looked at his posted sign up sheet. Three names were added since he last checked. He signed and grabbed the sheet. Time to get this show on the road, he thought, as he made his way out of the Gryffindor tower and down on to the Qudditch pitch.  
  
"Can I have your attention please." Harry shouted though the noise and chatter. As every thing began to calm down he then spoke again.  
  
"Since you all know we need three new chasers and two new beaters this year. That's why you came." He then pointed at Ron." This is Ron Weasley. When I call your name for chasers, you will stand next to him. Then for your test you'll try and get the Quffle past him since Ron is the Keeper."  
  
Harry then took a deep breath and said ''Will Rafe Adem, Tracey Dips, Samantha Calls, Silver and Nicholas Parke, and..." Harry looked at the list strangely and cleared his throat, "Ginny Weasley stand next to Ron, please."  
  
Each student got up and stood behind Ron. Harry noticed that Ron was eyeing a leggy, blue eyed blonde that harry heard was introducing herself as Samantha Calls.  
  
"He couldn't keep his hormones in check. Can he?" Hermione said behind harry. Harry jumped a little. He didn't hear Hermione come up behind him. Hermione smiled. "So, how is the try outs?"  
  
Harry looked over at Hermione. "Not bad. More girls then boys, but not bad."  
  
Hermione nodded. "I'm going to the stands to watch the practice." Harry looked down at his sheet. "All right."  
  
Hermione walked away. Harry looked back up as he saw Hermione walking. He noticed that Hermione changed since last year. She was a little taller, skinnier, plus her hair was straighter, way straighter. He sighed. Gone was the little bookish girl he knew, in her place stood a woman. Great, he thought now Ron and I have to deal with her PMS. Harry shook his head now was not the time to think about girls.  
  
"Will Jamie Shacks, Amanda Core and Violet Gray. Come here, please."  
  
Jamie, Amanda and Violet walked over to Harry.  
  
"So you three want to be beaters right?" Each person shook their head yes.  
  
"Well, you're not trying out to day."  
  
"Why?" asked Violet, a tall, blue eyed, brunette  
  
"Yah, why can't we?" exclaimed Jamie.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes."You will try out just after we pick the chasers, then we'll play a try out Qudditch game and I'll decide. You know what I mean?"  
  
Amanda smiled. "All right I get it." Jamie and violet shook their heads too. Telling harry they understood.  
  
"All right, come back here at two o'clock.  
  
The three beaters then left. Harry turned to the chaser tryouts as he saw Ginny throw the Quffle threw the hoop past Ron. He noticed Ginny gotten really good at Qudditch, but he guess with five older brothers who played or play in Ron's case, she would be good. After a few more minutes Harry called every one down.  
  
"You all were really good, but as you know I can only pick three chasers and two back ups." Explained Harry. "And I decided the chasers will be..." he paused for a dramatic effect. "Ginny Weasley. Also, Silver and Nicholas Parke. Back ups are Samantha Calls, Tracey Dip and Rave Adems. I expect all of you to be at practice. So, if someone can't make it to a game, their back ups will play. Ginny, Sam's your back up. So you two work together. Silver and Tracey, Nick and Rafe, you'll work together. Oh, all be back here at two. Since its twelve now go to lunch." Harry then dismissed his team.  
  
Harry smiled. His team, His team. He liked the sound of that. Just then Ron and Hermione came up as Harry got lost in 'His team la, la land.  
  
Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's face, "Hello?"  
  
Harry didn't reply. Ron looked at Hermione. Hermione just smiled and she put her hand against Harry's forehead, like she was going to knock on a door, then she did just that. She knocked on Harry's forehead. "Earth to Harry." She then called.  
  
That woke Harry out of his trance. He blinked a couple of times.  
  
"Ow, what?" he said  
  
Ron laughed, "Lunch you idiot."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Don't you ever stop thinking about food?"  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and back at Hermione. "NO." they both said together and walked up to the school. Hermione just followed.  
  
A/N: Alright people, it's your turn now!!! I need to know if you want Peter working for Voldemort or for James. Also, I need a good exotic name for Harry's new pet. That will only show it self once or twice. 


	10. Beaters

Mikibaby- thank you, I hope this chapter is to your liking, there will be more after it. Oh and I love the story you have that Harry has a twin and living with Snape good, story.  
  
Yana5-Thank you  
  
Dolphingirl79- thanks  
  
Insanechildfanfic- thanks for the pet name and I'll see about the james thing (wink, wink)  
  
Sohalia Talitha- thanks I didn't even thought of that  
  
Chapter 11: Beaters  
  
After lunch and some hanging out, Harry and Ron made there way to the Qudditch pitch at two o'clock. The team was there and already practicing.  
  
Violet, Jamie, and Amanda walked over to Harry.  
  
"What do we do?" asked Jamie  
  
Harry looked at the three. "I'll let the bludgers out and you will attack them and keep them away from the chasers. Got it?"  
  
The three shook their heads, yes, and lifted off the ground. As the bludger got lose.  
  
Harry watched them for about twenty minutes and called the three down.  
  
"You all did well and I've decided that, Jamie and Violet will be the new beaters."  
  
Amanda looked hurt and Harry saw it. "I'm sorry Amanda, you were good but your swing was a little off. Keep practicing and try again."  
  
Amanda gave Harry a little smile. "Your right. Next time I'll try harder and practice more." Harry smiled. "That's the sprite." He told Amanda as she walked away.  
  
A/N": sorry for the short chapter!!! 


	11. Qudditch

AUTHORS NOTE: Please deal with me here. I have six more chapters to do before everything rolls into place. (Author hint: Harry +James= messy fights)  
  
Chapter 12: Quidditch  
  
"Good Morning, Student and welcome to the first Qudditch match of the year!" Lee Jordan hollered. "Gryffindor vs. Slytherin."  
  
The students in the crowds cheered heartily for the match.  
  
"Now the Gryffindor team: Our beaters: Jamie Shacks, and Violet Grey; the chasers: Ginny Weasley, Silver and Nicholas Parke. Let's not forget about our favorite keeper: Ron Weasley, and last but not least the Gryffindor captain and seeker Harry Potter."  
  
The Gryffindor, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs cheered for the Gryffindor team, as the Slytherins booed their arrivals  
  
"Now the Slytherin team: Beaters: Crabbe and Goyle; the chasers: Montague, Capulet, and Brown; the keeper Jonathan Twist; and the captain and seeker Draco Malfoy.  
  
The Slytherins cheered for their team as the rest of the school booed.  
  
"Now Hooch makes her way to the pitch."  
  
Madam Hooch walked on to the middle of the pitch and kicked the Qudditch box open. "Now, I want a nice clean game from all of you." She stated, while emphasizing her point by looking at Draco and Harry. Then she threw the quffle into the air and the game began.  
  
Lee Jordan called the plays as the game proceeded. "Gryffindor chasers got the quffle. Weasley to Parke, back to Parke. Oh god, this is confusing; so Silver throws to Nick, Nick passes back to Ginny; and Ginny scores!"  
  
The crowd cheered. The game score was 10-0 in favor of Gryffindor. Slytherins chases then got the ball as Harry spotted the snitch fluttering above the Gryffindor stands. Harry dived his firebolt, swerved up and around the stands and caught the snitch.  
  
"Harry Potter has caught the snitch, 20 minutes into the game. It's over folks. Gryffindor wins 160 to 0."  
  
Harry smiled now it's time for some real fun, or so he thought. 


	12. Halloween Week

Winter's Flame08- close, but no Sirena is not a slayer.  
  
MikiBaby- I know it was short but I'm putting up to chappties cause they belong together; well, sort of so here.....  
  
Yana 5- i know love it when Gryffindor wins  
  
I'm loving it- thanx glad u like it.  
  
Charmed Lily- I still have't decided but... the pet is a black cat with green eyes! But I kind of pick a name. SORRY, not to be sarcastic of anything, incase you thought that.  
  
A/N: Anyway characters not mine unless you don't recinze them. So here ya go. And tell your friends and others about me.  
  
Chapter 13: Halloween Week  
  
Two months past and it was the last week of October. Halloween week. Just days before Dumbledore told the school that this week was going to be special. That there will be tricks and treats. That each day will have a special event and Friday there will be a costume party  
  
The trio couldn't wait. They noticed that Dumbledore also put up a list on what will happen.  
  
This is what it said:  
  
HALLOWEEN WEEK  
  
MONDAY- CREATURE FEATURE  
  
Halloween favorites (ex: vampires, demons) will hang around the school to answer or ask questions and check out what happens around here.  
  
TUSDAY and WENSDAY: Murder Massacre  
  
Each house will have a murder, victims, and a detective. A person will drop "dead" and the detectives will have to find the murderer. Clues will be given, and once the murderer in each house is reveled the victims will be alive again.  
  
THURSDAY: STUDY OF WICCA.  
  
FRIDAY: COSTUME PARTY  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. A fun week and no home work, no classes. Finally, or that what he thought. 


	13. Creature feature Monday

Chapter 14: Creature Feature Monday  
  
Monday started off normal. Everyone getting up, greetings exchanged, you know the "normal" routine. That is... until you hit the great hall.  
  
When Harry walked in he noticed the Great Hall was pitch black. Candles lit up everywhere and the tables had food, but not exactly normal food. When Harry looked closer he noticed there was regular food on the table, but then there was blood and other unrecognizable things. Just then Hermione walked up behind Harry and got his attention and she pointed up at the staff table.  
  
There was demon and kittens there!  
  
Harry turned to Hermione. "What in god's names are those?"  
  
"They're demons."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione strangely. "Yes, I know that, but what are they doing?"  
  
Hermione's face when from an amused look to a disgusted one. "There playing poker and the kittens are the chips." She said as they walked up to the high table and watched them. Both noticed that the demons were playing regular poker, but with the kittens. Just like Hermione said.  
  
Then Harry felt something at the bottom of his leg. It was a kitten trying to claw him. Harry bent down and scooped up the pure black kitten and took her. She is a pretty thing, he thought. Harry also noticed that she had the same color eyes as him. Harry then stuck the kitten in his backpack. He then turned to Hermione. "Let's go now."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry peculiarly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause lets go."  
  
"No, I want to watch this." Hermione said and she turned back to the game.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Trust me. We have to go now. I'll tell you later." He said when he noticed that Hermione was going to argue.  
  
They made there way out of the Great Hall with out looking back, but hey did here a shout of a Furera demon asking where his black kitten was because it was a thousand dollar chip.  
  
Harry and Hermione kept on walking until they hit the DA room, and noticed that Sirena, Audrey, Darla, and Ron were in there.  
  
Ron looked at his friends. "Hey, what up?" he asked.  
  
Hermione turned to Harry. "Yah, what is up? I want to see that game."  
  
Darla smiled. "The demon poker game. That was interesting isn't it?" she asked Hermione.  
  
Harry shot them all a glare and then pulled out a black kitten. "This is what's up." He stated.  
  
Hermione jaw dropped. "You took the black kitten."  
  
"Well I couldn't just leave it."  
  
Sirena shook her head. "That's so cute; Harry Potter has a sensitive side. How romantic."  
  
Harry looked at Sirena. "Shush you."  
  
Just then a dark hair man walked the door.  
  
"Sirena, girls we need to talk..." He trailed off when he noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the room.  
  
"talk." He finished softly. His gaze didn't liger off Harry.  
  
Darla cleared her throat.  
  
"Um, Harry, Ron, Hermione. Leave the kitten." Harry opened his mouth just to interrupt her. "No leave the cat in case you are caught. By any chance, do you have a name for it?"  
  
Harry thought for a minute and said "Eclipse."  
  
"Alright, I'll take care of Eclipse and you all run off now."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione scooted out of the room, but a few seconds later Harry popped his head back into the room.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked the new comer.  
  
"The man smiled. "My name is Nicholas Shade."  
  
Harry looked over "Nicholas Shade" over.  
  
"Very original." He snickered.  
  
Darla pushed Harry's head out the door and then locked it.  
  
"Ha-ha" she muttered and walked over to the desk and lean against it.  
  
"What do you want James?" 


	14. Part 2 of chapter 14

Alright here's part 2 since everyone has been asking for more to the story well here it is. I would have had this up sooner but I had a funeral viewing to go too. So here...  
  
Thanks all who reviewed: I love you guys lots, also to the people who stayed with me through this entire story you're the people who kept me writing. Hugs and kisses all of you. Keep reviewing and tell your peeps about me.  
  
Plus if any of you are star wars freaks or anything, or you know people. I have a new story coming out called The jewel of Zelna. So wait for that, and any of you know how to keep the bold and italic print on this thing!!!!  
  
Chapter 15: Part II of Chapter 14  
  
(James P.O.V.)  
  
Something's going to happen. Voldemort wants Harry and he's going to attack Hogwarts. As I walked into the D.A. room, I saw Sirena, Darla, and Audrey all sitting there talking.  
  
"We need to..." I started to say, but trailed off when I noticed Harry. My son, here, talking, why? Why was he here? Oh god. He's grown up so much.  
  
"talk." I finish weakly, my gaze not leaving my son.  
  
I hear Darla explaining to Harry and his friends that they had to go. Then I hear the word 'kitten'. Wait, why is a kitten here? Then my gaze landed on the black kitten by Darla. 'Ah that kitten.' Then I played back the conversation in my head. Darla asked Harry what he wanted to name the new cat.  
  
My gaze turned back to Harry. He said "Eclipse"  
  
"That's a good name." I thought, that would be a name Lily would think of.  
  
Then I watch my son leave, but he didn't, I noticed him poke his head back in.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked me.  
  
I saw the guarded, yet haunted look in his eyes. Lily's eyes. I expected he thinks I'm deatheater. He has no clue.  
  
Then a name pops out of my mouth.  
  
"My name is Nicholas Shade." I said  
  
Nicholas Shade? Well, it's real enough. Since my father, his grandfather is name Nicholas and his grandmother's maiden name is Shade.  
  
Then I saw him eyeing me.  
  
"Very original." He said, before Darla pushed him out and locked the door.  
  
He didn't believe me. Oh god. He'll find out. One way or another. He always does. I heard of his adventures here. Lily will freak, but she won't have to know, but I also have a feeling his life at the Dursely's wasn't all sunshine and daisies. That's probably another reason for his guarded look.  
  
"What do you what James?" I hear Darla exclaim.  
  
(Back to authors point of view)  
  
James turned his head to Darla. "What?"  
  
"I said why are you here?"  
  
James looked at Darla and then at Sirena and Audrey. He let out a sigh and picked up Harry's, his sons, kitten. He looked at over and began petting it, Eclipse purred. She was pleased that her master's father understood that she wanted to be petted.  
  
Sirena rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe James wasn't answering the question. In fact he refused to say anything; he was just petting that damn cat. "Like father, like son." She thought  
  
"James"  
  
James looked up at Sirena and sighed again. "Lets get this show on the road." He thought.  
  
"Voldemort is going to attack Hogwarts." He finally said.  
  
"What." The girls shouted.  
  
James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes, he is. He plans to attack Friday."  
  
"But, that's the ball. "Audrey stammered.  
  
Sirena took over, just then.  
  
"Darla, go tell Dumbledore. Explain everything and I mean everything. Audrey, go to the library and see if you can find more wards. James, go home now. See if you can find anything to wake Lily out of her coma. We are going to need her. The week will go as planed. Understood?"  
  
Everyone nodded at this.  
  
"Good. Also, we won't tell Harry."  
  
James glared at Sirena.  
  
"Why not?" he glowed.  
  
Sirena glanced at James.  
  
"James" she began. "How would you feel if four days before Voldemort attacks, if someone told you your parents were alive and so was three of your aunts. Also, that if your parents were alive it means you didn't have to live with your muggle aunt and uncle that hate you."  
  
James face sadden at that. If he found that out he'd been pissed. Then he smiled sheepishly. "Good point."  
  
Sirena nodded her head. "Everyone go now."  
  
So the battle began. 


	15. The Dead and The Restless

A/N: Ok, people ya ask and I gave. Here's the next chapter. By the way I need 5o reviews before chapter 17(hint, Hint) or at least close to 50. Love ya all.  
  
Sincerely  
  
Silver  
  
Chapter 16: The Dead and the Restless  
  
As the days pass and Halloween week went by weirder and weirder. Unfortunately for the Griffindors it went bizarrer then normal bizarre. Tuesday, the Gryffindors had potions for no reason. Some say its part of the day; others thought Dumbledore made them go cause too many pranks were going on, though in quiet whispers other say it was part of the Massacre that was going to happen. One things for sure, it was torture for them.  
  
As Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat down Snape strolled into the room.  
  
"As you know you have potions today." Snape sneered. "I have no clue why. For mine and your torture I'm pairing you all up. So listen closely, the pairs will be... Amanda Brown and Granger; Lavender Brown with Longbottom; Weasley and Potter; Dean Tomas with Seamus. That is all since I'm teaching a small group. Begin! You have an hour to finish the Mercury Potion."  
  
Right then and there Hermione Granger raised her hand.  
  
"Sir, what is the Mercury Potion?"  
  
Snape glared at Hermione. "So, miss know-it-all granger doesn't know everything, for your information and my waste of breath the mercury potion can tell temperature. When the ingredients are added correctly. The potion is a thick, watery silver, but not then the potion blows up and I have to decontaminate the room. So stop asking questions and begin!"  
  
Hermione shrunk back and started her potion.  
  
"Don't worry. He's not always like this, it's an act."  
  
Hermione turned to her partner. "What?" she asked.  
  
Amanda smiled. "Yup, it's all and act. I found out when I spent a couple of weeks here for the summer."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Great, so the man that acts like he has pms and a broom stuffed up his arse, is really a fluffy bunny."  
  
Amanda let out a snort of laughter. "No, but he's a lot calmer. Um, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Amanda Brown." She said, and then she stuck out her hand.  
  
"Hermione Granger." Hermione said while shaking Amanda's hand.  
  
"Oh, yes I know. "said Amanda. "You're quite famous for being the friend of Harry Potter."  
  
Hermione gave her a little smile. "So, are you any relation to Lavender?"  
  
Amanda gave a snort. "Ya, she's my second cousin. As you can tell their very little resembles between us."  
  
"Yah, I know." said mione, as she added in two drops of liquid silver to the potion. "You have blonde hair, and blue eyes, also, your taller then her. The only resemblance between you two is the eyes."  
  
"Ya, ya, get over it." Said Amanda, but she wasn't paying attention to the potion. Right after Hermione added the liquid silver, Amanda added the cobra venom, before Hermione could stir it. Just then the potion exploded over everything.  
  
Snape stood up. "Everyone out." He screamed in a murderous rage. The Griffindors ran as fast as they could.  
  
As they made their way back to the common room, Hermione noticed that she had a little silver on her hand.  
  
"Hermione wait up."  
  
Hermione turned around and sat on the red pushy giffindor couch as Amanda showed up and sat nest to her.  
  
"I'm really sorry for screwing up the potion." Amanda said.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "It's ok. It was boring potion any way. Friends?" Hermione held out her hand, not noticing it was the one with potion residue on it. Amanda shook it.  
  
"Thanks." She said.  
  
Just then Corkshanks jumped up on to Amanda's lap. Amanda sneezed as corkshanks tail flipped into Amanda's face. Hermione grabbed her cat off Amanda.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing." Amanda said as her eyes got runnier. "Excuse me." She said and then she left. Harry plopped down next to Hermione, "So what's up."  
  
Just then the lights went out and pitch blackness ensued. After that a high pitch scream echoed through out the tower. The lights then came back on. Most of the Gryffindor students were in the common room. Right in the center of the room was Amanda "Dead".  
  
"Student, please come to the great hall." Dumbledore's voice echoed throughout the school.  
  
Not sure what to do the students got up and made their way to the great hall and sat down.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands. "Now we are all here, it's time. Each house has some one "dead". For Ravenclaw it's Josh Greens a sixth year. Slytherin its Draco Malfoy." Just the entire Gryffindor tower roared into cheers and claps. Some even bagged onto the tables. "Thank you Gryffindor. Anyway, Hufflepuff is Ernie Sacks a seventh year and for Gryffindor its Amanda Brown a fifth year. Right now most of you know who your detective and he or she helpers are, except Gryffindor. Theirs is Hermione Granger the detective and Harry and Ron are her helpers. Now go find out, who the murder is. We meet back here at seven o'clock Wednesday night."  
  
As the great hall empty, Harry, Ron, and Hermione wondered how they were doing to do this. 


	16. questions, answers and the truth

A/N: I'm incredibly sorry of spelling I'm not a good speller. Plus, names; I don't have the books on me. So...  
  
Chapter 17: Questions, answers and the truth. Part two of chapter 16  
  
By 7:00 p.m. everyone must know who their murders are and it wasn't going as planned.  
  
After the assembly was over last night; Harry, Ron and Hermione got to work on cracking the case, but nothing was going well. By bed time the thoughts and information the trio received was Amanda broke up with her boyfriend and they were all blaming the "death of Amanda" as it was called, on her ex boy toy Mike. So Harry and Ron took the case to him.  
  
Wednesday 30  
  
12:00 p.m.  
  
Library  
  
"Alright as you know everyone is blaming Amanda's death on you right?" Ron said as he paced around Mike as a bird circled it's pray.  
  
"Yah, what of it?" said Mike Gradie  
  
Harry looked Mike over. All he could tell was, mike was a punk. He was tall, with dark brown spiky hair, and dark brown eyes. (A/n imagine Jess from Gilmore girls; that is what Mike looks like.) Also he carried around his leather jacket. Along that there was a sway to his walk that screams "I did it and got away with it." Harry shook his head back to the present.  
  
"So, did you?" Harry asked.  
  
"No."  
  
Ron's coolness then snapped and he banged his fists against the table. "Liar!" he screamed  
  
Harry then got up and pulled Ron back and told Mike to leave.  
  
"Why did you tell him to leave?" Ron asked  
  
"Because he didn't do it." Explained Harry.  
  
"How?"  
  
"He couldn't, wouldn't do it? To kill his girlfriend? He had no reason, plus he had an alibi."  
  
Ron gave him a "what" look.  
  
"He was watching the Slytherin team practice."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So what do we do now?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I don't know, but give me the information list."  
  
Ron grabbed the sheet out of his bag and handed it to Harry and he looked over it.  
  
Person's Name: Amanda Lynnana Brown  
  
Age: 15  
  
Grade: Fifth year Gryffindor  
  
Examination of the body: Silver potion residue, orange cat hair, allergic to cats.  
  
Ron whistled. "Not much to go on."  
  
"No but enough." Said Harry. "We have to check people with cats in Gryffindor and people who had potions..." Harry trailed off.  
  
"What?"  
  
Harry's eyes opened. "I know the killer."  
  
"Well, who is it?"  
  
Harry shook his head and smiled. Then he ran out of the library.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Hours went by and now was the time to revile the killers of each house. If the detective was right, then the "dead" person shimmers into the great hall alive. If the detective was wrong then the real killer if reveled and the detective loses 20 points for there house. Dumbledore stood up and address the Hall. "Now is the time for the honor to find out who our murders are. Slytherin if you please..."  
  
Pansy Perkinson stood up. "We believe our killer is Blaise Zabinai."  
  
Right then and there, Draco Malfoy shimmered in and made his way to the table.  
  
Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff gave their answers after Slytherin. This turned out to be Cho Chang and Zackary Maylord.  
  
Last but not least was Gryffindor. Hermione stood up. "I'm sorry sir, but I have no clue who..."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Just then the Great hall door slammed open and Harry Potter strolled into the Hall.  
  
"I know the killer and she's been under our noses the whole time, being very sweet and innocent as ever. Even though she is innocent."  
  
The teachers and students stared at Harry.  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore, "Sir if I may explain everything before Amanda shimmers in."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and waved his hand in a gesture saying Harry may continue.  
  
Harry cleared his throat, "Our killer in none other then Hermione Granger."  
  
The whole Hall gasped at this.  
  
"It all started yesterday during potions. She was partnered up with Amanda when her Mercury potion exploded. When Hermione left she had gotten some of the potion on her hand. Amanda caught up with Hermione in the common room to say she was sorry for screwing up the potion. Hermione shook her hand telling Amanda she was forgiven. That explains the potion residue on her. The cat hair comes from Corkshanks. When, he jumped on Amanda. Amanda never knew she was allergic to cats. Nether did anyone else. I found this out by writing a quick letter to Amanda's mom." Harry said while holding up a letter. "She confined, that she found this out days before she left. When Amanda's doctors tests came back positive."  
  
Amanda then shimmered into the Great Hall.  
  
Harry smiled at her. "I rest my case." The Great Hall burst into around of applauses. Harry and Amanda made their way to the Gryffindor table.  
  
Hermione turned to them. "I'm so sorry, Amanda." She said sincerely.  
  
Amanda gave Mione a small smile. "It's cool." She said then she made her way down the table to Ginny.  
  
Hermione turned to Harry. "So ever, did you ever5 want to be a lawyer?"  
  
Harry laughed. Then Dumbledore stood up. "Thank you, everyone for participating. 20 points to each house. Anyway, tuck in."  
  
And food appeared on the tables. 


	17. history of wicca and a very short chapte...

Review Time  
  
Now lets start with....(Author looks down at sheet)  
  
Tomiko the muse- I'm sorry if the spelling and all. I didn't check it over.  
  
Slimpun- thank you for reviewing, I'll do that  
  
Nicole- thanks, I'll do that  
  
Stargirl123- thanks for your review.  
  
Artificial Innocence- Now, I have a bone to pick with you. Lets start at the beginning. Thank you for reviewing. I love reviews and thank you for putting me on your favorites list. Now on with your criticisms... First, The massacre was a game for house points they needed to take it seriously. Plus, look on page 60-61 chapter four of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Hermione buys the cat Corkshanks for her new pet!!!!!! I also know my spelling sucks. Plus, for the whole James thing, you don't really expect him to walk into Hogwarts looking like himself. Do you? The harry taking the cat and putting it into his bag. Come on, the demons were using kittens as poker chips, you didn't expect harry to really leave the kitten. That would be mean. The Nicholas Shade name thing, dude it's just too original. It's like saying my name is Jane Doe. Next, the Montage name. I wasn't thinking. I didn't think their was a guy in Slytherin named Montague. Plus, you did notice the Capulet name in there. Did you not? I was doing a joke. Get it Capulet and Montague. Romeo and Juliet. HA, HA. Plus it was a Qudditch game. In the original plot I wrote there was no Qudditch game. My friends told me to add it in and lee, Get OVER IT. They are characters. In fanfiction no doubt. For god sakes I can get Lee to fail every thing and Marry Snape if I want to, but that be very, very wrong!!!!!! I will not start on the sprite and spirit, my schools spell check doesn't work. Almost last, Harry's crush will be Ginny, cause of the Lily and James thing. Potters go for red heads. I guess in one of the chapters I made Harry sort of crush of Hermione, I believe it was chapter 4 or 5. May I make this clear. Harry is a 16 year old boy. He has hormones, of course, he's going to think Hermione is hot. By the way Silver does have a real name, it is Kelly. My peeps call me Silver every so often cause our school colors are blue and silver and I came to a football game all in silver from head to toe. The teacher cussing thing. I'm from Kent Island, Maryland. It is a totally different world down here. For one, kids drive around at 14, two: we barley lock our doors, three: No cops anywhere. Except at the end of each month when they are force to do their job. Four; our biggest entertainment is WALKING to blockbuster which is like a five minute walk from my house. And Five: our parents are oblivious to every thing and anything. If all the kids on the island started to do crack or any hard drugs, the parents here won't care cause the believe when you live on a island things like that don't happen. Plus, every one knows each other here! Seriously, if someone new moved on the island the whole island would know about that person in ten minutes flat Give or take. And the two classes a day thing, wouldn't you like to take two classes a day and have the rest of the day off?!  
  
Eric2 and Jen: your both right, I know this chapter was pointless, but I needed a fill in chapter if ya both (or all of my reviewers) stay with me the drama starts around chapters 19 and 20.  
  
Cheezi- check of Artificial intelligence, what I told him/her was Do you really think James would walk into Hogwarts looking like himself?  
  
Jamie- Thank you at least you realized that about the kitten. And yes I messed up on spelling and grammar, but I don't do anything in English class you see. My teacher is 24 and her ideal of class is do a warm up for the whole period and talk about the stupidest things. Like Thursday(4/8/04) before spring break we talked about the new club Coyote Ugly and joked about the DC Metro. Oh about Lee in the Qudditch mates. Well, lets just say even though he is out of school, it is a part time job for him.  
  
WeasleyTwinsLover1112- Oh god, I love your name. Personally I love it because the Weasley twins are two of my favorite characters, But anyway... Thank you, I really hope this chapter makes you happy, but it's just a fill in the real drama starts in 19 and 20  
  
KittyLupin- your name is so cute, any way Harry will find out soon so bare with me.  
  
Extra: You know your from the DC metro area when...DC park police CAN and WILL come to you house to ticket you... Even if you don't live in DC.  
  
***********A/N: Plus, for every one your reviews count. This is the last chapter of the Halloween week, the ball is 19 and I'll put up chapter 19, soon. Like give me intill I don't knew..... Wednesday or Thursday at the latest. I'm still checking it over and 20 is where Harry meets James. Plus, the DC metro joke is a my attempt at humor. I gave the whole joke to a couple of my friends and they told me to post one or two of these jokes per a chapter. So any way, review and keep reading.....  
  
Oh and read my new star wars fanflick.. The jewel of Zedna.  
  
Chapter 18: History of Wicca, and Ancestry.  
  
Thursday.....  
  
History of Wicca.  
  
After last nights shindig of murder and who-done-it, today was a normal day. Well, as normal as most days could go at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Each house had a history of magic lesson and at 9 am was Gryffindors. Now the Gyffindors didn't mind going to history of magic lesson this morning, for well, Biggs wasn't teaching it.  
  
"Wicca, Witches and Ancestry is what we shall learn today." Darla exclaimed, excitably. When she stepped in the History of Magic room.  
  
The Gryffindor were not sure what to do, they never had a class like this.  
  
Darla looked around. "Trust me; you don't have to do anything. Just listen to me talk, and answer questions, when and if I ask." Darla smiled, and wrote on the board...  
  
WICCA, WITCHES AND ANCESTORY  
  
"Any way, Wicca is the muggle form of witchcraft." Darla looked at the class. "Halloween each year is the Wicca form of a new year. There are twelve sabbats of celebrations. They are Samhain, Yule, Brigid, Spring Equinox, Beltane, Summer Solstice, Lammas, and Fall Equinox. These are the eight holidays. Each stands for a holiday to celebrate. Samhain you celebrate around Halloween. Yule is the winter solstice and it happens near December 21, Bridgid is around February 2 and it celebrated for the Goddess Bridgid: goddess of poetry, healing and metelsmithing. Spring Equinox happens about March 21, Beltane is spent around may-day. Summer Solsitice happens on June 21 it's the longest day of the year. Lammas is on August 1, and the Fall Equinox happens on or near September 21. For each of the Sabbats have a special meaning. But I won't go on to that. To the Wicca community they worship different gods and goddesses, on different days of the year. Most Wicca spells or rituals are done on the full or New moons cause that is when power is at its peak ness. There are some witches that have their own powers, like us, but then there are people, Wicca witches that have power from their own will and expand on it."  
  
Hermione raised her hand. Darla stopped talking and looked at her. "Yes?"  
  
"What does the five star pentangle stand for?" Hermione asked.  
  
Darla looked over the class. "Good question. The pentangle stands for earth, air, fire, water and spirit. With the star being in the center of the circle, the power is balanced and continued. If the pentangle is facing up, the point upwards, then it is a summoning. The point facing down it is a banishing. Mostly everything is connected one way of another. Like ancestry. Take Miss. Granger for example." Darla said, while pointing to Hermione. "Most of her ancestry was lost, of course, if wanted she could tell you of her grand parents, or her family up until the 1800's or something, but I bet she didn't know that one of her ancestors was Mauve Ravenclaw. Cousin of Rowan Ravenclaw."  
  
The class gasp at that. We'll that explained why she was so smart.  
  
"Yes, Mauve was married to Daniel Granger, a squib, but he divorce her. She never knew she was pregnant until after the divorced. Unfortnally, her baby was a squib too. So was most of the Grangers after that, but every fifty years, or so, a witch comes into the family. Since Hermione is strong witch now, and she marries or haves kids in the future her offspring will have strong powers."  
  
The class clapped for Hermione. Hermione blushed and scooted down into her seat. The bell rang telling the students it was the end of class.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione left. Ron then turned to Hermione. "See told you one day you'll be important." Hermione smacked Ron and made her way away from the boys. Harry then turned to Ron. "So Qudditch?" 


	18. dances, chaos, and Shockers

Paladin3030: Darn it, I tried maybe 19 and 20 will be better. My minds gone down hill.  
  
Eric2- drama starts in and I want to go some where with Hermione's Ancestry history. Since Hermione and Harry are very distance cousins (hint, Hint)  
  
Thittenlover2: I'll try and thanks  
  
Lilykins-ok, I'll write more  
  
A/N: Alright you guys and gals keep asking for longer chapters, fine you get longer chapters. The thing is I am putting together two chapters in one chapters 20 and 21 will be together and so on. Is that alright? Tell me in your reviews.  
  
Chapter 19- Dances, Chaos and Shockers  
  
Friday Night....  
  
Something was wrong, the students could tell. The teachers were muttering all around the place, snapping at students to get dressed for the dance and with auroras all over the place it was chaos.  
  
Except in the dormitories. Tonight the great trio had dates. Ron was going with Hermione and Ginny with Harry. Unfortunately, they had to dress up. When Ron came down from the boys dormitories he was dress like a king. Ginny then noticed Hermione in her low cut, red, Victorian gown and straightened hair. Ginny had to admit, she looked great.  
  
Just then Hermione strolled over to Ginny.  
  
"Jeez, Ginny you look great." Hermione said, while eyeing Ginny's outfit.  
  
Tonight Ginny did look good. She was wearing a long black glittering strapless gown. In the back of the gown it curved into a v- shape. Leaving her back bare until her waist. With the gown she had a black ballroom gloves and a tear drop amber necklace on around her neck.  
  
Ginny looked around a little, "Has anyone seen Harry? She asked.  
  
Ron looked at his baby sister. "No, he left the dorms earlier."  
  
Ginny looked sadden at the thought. Just then a cloak figure grabbed Ginny around the waist and hiss in her ear. "I got you now."  
  
Ginny screamed.  
  
The figure backed off Ginny and lowered his black hood and white mask to reveal Harry.  
  
Ginny glared at her date and slapped him a crossed the face.  
  
Harry rubbed his check. "Ow, that hurt."  
  
Ginny smirked. Ron and Hermione were silently laughing at the two.  
  
Harry then pulled up his hood and offered his arm to Ginny. "So dance anyone?"  
  
As the trio and Ginny made their way into the Great Hall they noticed that Dumbledore went all out. Besides the usual floating pumpkins and candles, the place was pitch black with laser lights flickering all over the place. The music was very upbeat too. Plus, since everyone took the advantage of dressing up so none could tell who a Slytherine was, and who was a Gryffindor.  
  
As the music pulsed around, Sirena and Darla strolled up to Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hey guys, you look great!" Darla exclaimed, running her eyes over Ron and Hermione's king and queen outfits and Harry's and Ginny's Lord and Lady of Death outfits. Sirena did the same.  
  
"Yah, you guys pulled off the costumes really well." Said Sirena, when she noticed their attire.  
  
The trio and Ginny smiled nicely.  
  
Sirena did a little twirl in her silvery cerulean and black evening dress, her curly black hair flying all around her. "I decided to be Artimus, goddess of the night and the hunt, but only a little more dresses up. Technically I had a crossbow, but I can't seem to find it around here." She said, while looking over her shoulder at the crowded room.  
  
Darla gave a short laugh. "Audrey took it away from you, just in case it went off."  
  
Hermione and Ginny giggled at the remark, only Sirena gave a huffy sigh and stomped off somewhere. Most likely to find her sister.  
  
Harry then turned his attention to Darla. "And you?" he asked, wondering what she was  
  
Darla smoothed her hair down and straightened her long red silk skirt with her white tank top. "I am a gypsy." She exclaimed proudly.  
  
Harry gave her a smile. "You look great."  
  
"Thanks, now I have to go find Sirena." Darla then took that and walked a way.  
  
Ron turned his attention to everyone. "Well, that was fun."  
  
Hermione looked at Ron. 'You don't need to be sarcastic about it." She said  
  
"Oh, really."  
  
Harry noticed that another fight was going to happen between his two friends and he took his opportunity to leave.  
  
As a soft, slow music number came on Harry held out his hand to Ginny. "Ginny care to dance?" he said.  
  
Ginny gave Harry her hand. "Love too." She said softly.  
  
Harry led Ginny to the dance floor which was occupied with many different couples. He then put his hand on her waist and pulled her close. Ginny laid her hand on his chest and her head.  
  
Just five feet away two people watched this exchange.  
  
"Guess who they remind me of." Said Darla softly  
  
Sirena looked at her sister. "Lily and James."  
  
"Yup."  
  
In the pitch black corner of the room, a dark hair man saw his son and the young a young lady dance. An image came to mind...  
  
FLASHBACK..........  
  
Year: 1978  
  
6th year Halloween ball.....  
  
James Potter walked up to the giggling 6th year Gryffindor red head that was talking to a dark hair brunette that was his sister Tabitha.  
  
"Lily care to dance?" he asked the red head, while holding out his hand.  
  
Lily smiled at James and gave him her perfectly manicured hand. "Love too." She said softly as Tabitha gave her a push in James's direction.  
  
James led her to the dance floor as a slow song came on and pulled Lily close to him. At that moment James Potter knew he was in the right place. He was with the one he truly cared for.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK...  
  
James was pulled out of the past when the doors to the Great Hall shook and exploded. The information James received was correct. Voldemort arrived and along with him was his best deatheaters.  
  
Students and teachers alike pulled their wands out and started to shoot spells, curses, and hexes at them. Right then, Auroras arrived on the scene and started capturing and disarming deatheaters.  
  
James ran over to be in front of Voldemort.  
  
"Glad aria Ra!" he shouted.  
  
Voldemort screamed in pain and shot a 'stupefied' at James.  
  
"You." Voldemort hissed.  
  
James straighten up. "Me." He spoke quietly.  
  
Out of the corner of James's eye he saw his son, Harry shoot the Avada Kavada curse at Belatrix Lestageue. It hit her square in the chest and she fell into a crumble heap. Harry gave a trumpet yell.  
  
Voldemort saw the same thing and gave James a snakie smile. James eyes widen, he shook his head. "No, oh god, no please no." he thought.  
  
Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and shouted Avada Kavada curse. Harry turned and faced Voldemort. He saw the curse coming at him. The green light struck and Harry crumbled to the floor with a sickening thump. The last face he saw was his father screaming "No". 


	19. truths and secrets revealed and meetings

Artificial Innocents- HA, HA. Sorry, I was in a lectury mood that day because I deal with real idiots in my classes who act like they are 5 and they are in 10th grade too. Any way sorry and keep reading this.  
  
Slycat-Blazell- James wasn't prepared for voldie to attack him that night, he was sort of aware of Voldemorts plans of getting to James and he didn't think. James isn't one to think ahead, that's why he has Lily. Plus, Godric Hollow was Gryffindor's ancestral home so it was suppose to have protection on it.  
  
Stardustgirl123- I know, wahahaha cough, uhhh evil laughs suck; he, he; I love to piss people off.  
  
WeasleyTwinsLover1112- I love the twins to their so funny; any way thanks.  
  
Anonymous- Thank, even though you reviewed chapter 18 and I just got your review. Also thanks for reviewing 19, too  
  
Danniegirl85-No not a dream, sort of on the power, you'll see.  
  
Eric 2- Drama!!!!!! I love it. Harry's saved. Read on.  
  
Dween-angel- I missed your reviews, and not yet any way.  
  
Diamond004- James is sort of revealed and you'll see Ron and Hermione's reactions. Plus, not everyone will know about James being alive.  
  
Karri-Thanks  
  
Soulfire-ok thanks  
  
My-lil-rerun- I updated for you  
  
Lauren- No, he's not read on.  
  
Lilkins aka lilly Potter- here the next, keep checking  
  
Authors Note: here is the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. School sucks ya know.  
  
IMPORTANT AUTHOR"S NOTE: this is the last chapter until school is out for me.  
  
Dates for u to remember:  
  
June 10: I'm out of school; look around the week of the 14 for the next chappie.  
  
June 4: H.P. and P.O.A in theaters  
  
November 2004- H.P and The Goblet of fire. In theaters (I think)  
  
Nov. or Dec. 2005 H.P. and OOtP in theater.  
  
Also, give CRITIZISUM; critizisum will make me a better writer and the story longer.  
  
Chapter 20: Truths and Secrets Revealed and Meetings  
  
Blackness, pulling, tugging, snowy, white light. 'Pretty' Harry thought. Walk to it; he heard. No death, forever ness, don't want. Harry pulled back from the comforting white light and fought against the vacuum sucking that tried to pull him to the light. Harry pulled free and returned to his body and away from the nothingness he felt.  
  
  
  
Numbness, that' what he felt. James saw his son's shocked look and saw him crumble to the floor. James anger flared to life and in a low voice started chanting:  
  
"Goddess Bellona, talra talba sama fa. Ti narafata la ma seta. Mada va fee talaga gumra. Goddess Bellona camesats nue, Acome, Acome!" (A/N: Look to bottom of the chapter for translation!)  
  
James then pointed at Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort red snake like eyes widen, when he felt the power surge at him. A black light surrounded Voldemort and took him out of Hogwarts and dropped him and his followers at the Riddle Manor.  
  
"Damn you Potter!" Voldemort screamed.  
  
The power rising and died down. James collapsed on the ground and caught his breath. The spell took a lot of power out of him. James got up and crawled over to his son. Harry was cold. He checked Harry's pulse and actually found one. He survived again. James shook his head, amazed and tried to pick up Harry, but he was too weak. After the battle Dumbledore sent everyone to their proper towers to finish eating and go to bed.  
  
Sirena, Darla, and Audrey picked up James and floated Harry to the Hospital wing.  
  
Poppy checked them both over and checked them both into the hospital wing, even with James complaining that he was alright just a little tired.  
  
As night went by James didn't sleep, he watch over his son.  
  
That morning Harry awoken as Pomfrey was starting to check over him. Harry breath came in short gasps as Pomfrey told him to calm down. Harry batted her arm away, and told her to go get Dumbledore just as he walked through the doors.  
  
"Dumbledore, I think I'm going crazy. I just saw my dad!" Harry shrieked out, breathlessly.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, when just then James pushed open the Hospital Ward doors and walked in. He then stopped when he saw his son was awake.  
  
"Harry."  
  
Harry glared at James and turned his head to Dumbledore. "Explain." He growled.  
  
James closed his eyes. "Harry there is a lot to explain and a lot to make up for. Yes, Lily and I been alive for the past fifteen years, but we also were real weak." James took in a deep breath. "Lily is still in a magical reduce coma."  
  
Harry's face soften at that, and then it harden again. "Why? Why not tell me you were alive? FOR GODSACKS SIRIUS WAS IN HELL FOR THIRTEEN YEARS. YOU LEFT HIM IN AZKABAN, IN HELL, HOW DARE YOU." Harry screamed.  
  
Sirena, Darla and Audrey came in and looked around wildly.  
  
"Where's the fire?" Audrey muttered. Then they noticed James and Harry. "Oh dear." Darla flushed out before anyone could stop her.  
  
Harry heard this. "You knew." He snarled. "How?"  
  
Sirena sighted. "We, Darla, Audrey and I lied to you and the school. Our last names are not Mathews, they are Potter. My real name is Holly Sirena Potter."  
  
"And mine is Brooke Darla Potter. "Brooke a.k.a Darla said.  
  
"And mine is Ariel Audrey Potter and we are you aunts."  
  
Harry shook his head in amazement and gave a throaty chuckle quietly. In a dangerously low voice he said "So I really do have a family and aunts." Looking to the girls. "So, I could have lived with one of you, but instead I had my life be 15 years of hell."  
  
James sighted. The girls shook a little now knowing that Harry ended up with both his parents' temperament.  
  
"GET OUT!" Harry shouted.  
  
James looked up. "What?"  
  
Harry glared at him. "You heard me, all of you out. Get out now." To emphize his point Harry though a glass of water at the back wall above James's head. The glass shattered upon impacted.  
  
"Harry!" James roared.  
  
Holly, Brooke and Ariel grabbed James and forced him out of the room.  
  
Harry's breath came in short gasps. He then laid back down on the pillow and cried him self to sleep.  
  
"Get the hell off of me!" James yelled at his sisters.  
  
Holly turned James to her. "You both need to calm down." She said.  
  
"I will not calm down."  
  
Ariel rolled her eyes, "James think about this from his point of view, you wake up one day; after almost being killed; and find out both your parents are alive and you have other family then the Dursley's. Also, you realized if you had other family then you could have lived with them, instead of being physical and mentally abused most of your life."  
  
James closed his eyes. "I get the point."  
  
"Good." Brooke said, just as a black owl landed on her shoulder and stuck its foot out to James. James took the cream white envelope that the bird was holding, and opened it.  
  
Dear Master Potter,  
  
I am pleased to inform you that the Lady of the house has finally awakened. She's weak in magic, but strong in health. Lady Potter shall be able to see you or the young master in a week's time. If wanted you may come home early and look after her, I suggest this and you should have Lady Lily, as she now tells me to write, check into the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Lady Lily suggest this by, she comment in her exact words, "I have questions, so James better have some god damn answers or else."  
  
Sincerely, Court (your most loyal house elf.)  
  
"James what is it?" Holly asked.  
  
James reread the letter. "Lily is a wake and she wants answers." He alleged.  
  
"Well, that's good. Right?" Brooke asked.  
  
"Yes, it is." Said James. "Why don't you girls go? I'm going to stay here a little while longer."  
  
Holly glanced at the hospital wing doors. "Find, but don't piss Harry off anymore."  
  
James smiled. "Fine, spoil my fun."  
  
Holly mocked glared him and ran off after Brooke and Ariel.  
  
James waited and walked back into the hospital wing. Harry laid there waiting for him. He heard everything.  
  
"So, she's awake?" he asked  
  
James took the empty chair next to his son's bed and sat down. "Yep, and she has questions."  
  
"Poor you."  
  
James laughed. "I know, I'll be lucky if I can leave, with my head, when she finds out I don't have the answers to some of her questions."  
  
Harry smiled smugly and glanced at his father. "Wait, until she finds out about the Dudley's."  
  
James winced. "Are you.... do you hate me?" he finally asked, softly.  
  
Harry looked over at his father. "No." he said coldly. "I don't hate you. Pissed off at you, very pissed of at you, possibly wishing some dreadful things to happen to you, like oh say, you being peaked at by a bunch of sparrows or chickens, but I don't hate you."  
  
James sighed. "I know, I bet your mostly pissed off at me cause of Sirius."  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Figured."  
  
Harry glared at his father. "You could have rescued Sirius, got him out of Azkaban, but no, you left him to rot in that hell hole. Also, he's dead. Plus, you could be more sympathetic about him being dead."  
  
"I know." James said. "I know. I wish I could change things, but I can't. I can make things better, but... what happened at the Dursley's?"  
  
Harry looked at his father shocked. He didn't expect him to say that, to mention the Dursley's so soon. "I don't want to talk about it." He said.  
  
James put his hand of Harry's shoulder. "Please?" he said softly.  
  
Harry glanced at his fathers hazel eyes that were, as he could tell, was sympathetic to him. Harry gave in. "They didn't give a damn about me. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs for 10 years. I was consider a freak. Mostly they under fed me or hit or punch me if they were pissed off, or bored. When my uncle's business started going under about a year or so, the beatings gotten closer and more frequent. Personally, I didn't own anything and I was treated worst then a house elf. Hell, I house elf lived better then me."  
  
Just then a lighting bolt and thunder cracked outside even though it was a clear night. The sketch on James's face was of one of pure fury, hate, and anger all in one.  
  
James straightened his face, and stared blankly at Harry. "The Dursley's will pay." James said in a monotone voice.  
  
Harry stifled a shout of laughter. What James just said he knew the Dursley's had no chance of living, or at least he knew they would get very hurt.  
  
"You know Sirius said the exact same thing, once."  
  
James glanced up at Harry and smiled. "If you excuse me." He said, while moving to the fire place, and grabbing floo powder. "I have to see your mother." James then dropped the floo powder and cried out. "Griffins nest."  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
James appeared at the fire place in the study and walked out of the study. He then made his way up the marble stair case to his wife's rooms. Court met him half way there.  
  
"How is the young master?" the house elf, named Court asked.  
  
"Harry is fine." James answered, shortly. "Now, please leave." He asked the house elf. James then knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." a soft voice reacted.  
  
James open the door and walked in. The first thing he saw was his beautiful, elegant wife laying in the bed looking at him.  
  
Lily looked up when she her the door open and put down the book she was reading to past the time. It was a fantasy book she loved she much when she was younger, Alice in Wonderland. James managed to get her to first edition copy when she finally said yes to go on a date with him in her fifth year.  
  
When she saw James squirming front of her she then tilted her head and smiled at him. In a cold voice she said. "James, explain." With that said she knew that James knew that she wanted answers. She knew this because when she said it James stopped squirming and started fatiguing.  
  
James breathed deeply and walked over to lily. He then sat down next to her on the goose downy blanket and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
"James, that's not going to work. Explain now, please."  
  
James sighed. "It's now or never." He thought.  
  
James looked straight into Lily's emerald eyes. "Voldemort attacked us."  
  
Lily's eye widened. "What! Harry? Where's my baby?" lily started to get up  
  
James held held his wife down. "Harry's alive."  
  
Lily's head snapped up. "What?"  
  
"Yes." James said. "You see since you tried to protect Harry the spell bounced back upon Voldemort. He disappeared and you been in a magical coma, for about 15 years."  
  
Lily blinked. "15 years." She whispered. "Where's Harry? Who he live with? Where is he?"  
  
"Shhh, shhh. Please calm down Lil's." James begged softly. "He's at Hogwarts."  
  
Lily calmed down some. "Hogwarts. Let's go to Hogwarts. Please."  
  
When James heard that 'Please' come from Lily he knew there was no excuse to argue.  
  
James then put on a smile. "Yes, we'll go to Hogwarts and you can get checked up and see Harry."  
  
Lily swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She swayed a little bit and James grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her to him. He then put his other hand around her waist, Lily gave James a smile. "So we're really going." She asked.  
  
James gave Lily the famous Potter lopsided grin, "Yes." He whispered softly and he then bellowed "COURT, PACK OUR BAGS WE'RE HEADING BACK TO HOGWARTS."  
  
Translation: Goddess Bellona hear my plea  
Take him away, body and soul  
Away from this place. Goddess Bellona  
Protect around thee and mine.  
Take him now!  
  
Bellona –Roman war Goddess, 


	20. visits and mothers and dursley's

Volleypickle16-Thank you and I will, I hope you update soon to. I'll be checking cause your on my author fav list.  
  
My-lil-Rerun- well, ya close James wouldn't be in a lot of trouble and Lily is a clam type of girl in the profile I made for her, anyway wait and see.  
  
Karlyn- thank you.  
  
Artificial innocence- he, he sorry for the lateness I have school and this test called a final and I been catching up on sleep and seeing HP and the POA every single day partially with my friends. I'm only seeing it early cause a friend on mine has Kazaa and lets just say he downloaded it very early before it hit theaters, ok. Anyway here you go.  
  
Diamond004-thanks I was never ever called a wonderful, fabulous, terrific person before, except when people are sucking up. Is that what you doing to get me to update quicker, cause it might be working. Thank you.  
  
Eric2: Alright here how it goes: it's not 3 minutes past, but most likely 5 to10 min past since Harry fell asleep, from James coming in and Harry being awake; lets say Harry had a quick cat nap. You know the one where you fall asleep in the middle of class and wake back up and you feel you sleep the whole period but its only been 5 mins, it's that kind of cat nap. Plus, 3 GIRLS were pushing James out of the hospital wing. So... Anyway, Lily asking where Harry is James told Lily Voldemort attacking them, so naturally she assumed James sent him away to keep him safe. Plus she knew her being in a magic coma means James was probably spending (which he did) most of his days trying to wake her. Also there is the whole part about Albus taking him to the Dursley's. Any way wait during Christmas it be all explained. And if wondering Harry has a big surprise in the way of family coming. A big one, trust me you might even hate it but who knows. Nevertheless, does that answer your questions? Does it?  
  
Review thanks to: The fluffy Pink thing, and Anonymous, since I didn't thank them before; I don't think  
  
IMPORTANT Author's Note: Hints are included on what's going to happen later in the story, or who.  
  
PLUS, NO MORE UPDATES UNTILL AFTER JUNE 10, 2004! I HAVE SCHOOL TO FOCUS ON AND TESTS, LOADS OF TESTS SINCE MY TEACHERS DON'T GIVE OUT HOMEWORK MOST OF THE TIME. I'M ONLY DOING THIS CAUSE MORE OR LESS YOU DEMANDED IT. SO NO MORE UNTILL AFTER JUNE 10, 2004. GOT THAT GOOD. If need more fan fiction read all my other stories I have up.  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 22: Visits and Mothers, and Dursley's  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Hey, watch it. Don't make any more noise or Poppy will throw us out."  
  
"So, that woman acts like she has a wand shoved up her..."  
  
"Ron!"  
  
Harry then let out a snort of laughter into his cozy feather down pillow. He knew Ron and Hermione would be visiting him be he didn't know that the pair were such comedians.  
  
"See, now you woke him up." exclaimed Hermione.  
  
Harry wondered if Ron knew that Harry been up since them, both walked into the hospital wing.  
  
"So!" Ron said.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, walked over to Harry and stood over his sleeping self.  
  
"Harry Potter, wake up and get up!" she proposed nice and loud to her best 'boy' friend; but not in the literal sense, because Harry wasn't her boyfriend, he was just a boy who was her friend, making him her 'boy' friend.  
  
Harry grumbled into his pillow, telling Hermione to go do something that even Dumbledore would blush about. Hermione rolled her eyes, grabbed Harry's sheets off of him and slapped Harry on the arse.  
  
Harry rolled over and glared up at Hermione, "What you do that for?"  
  
Hermione looked down at Harry and smirked, "No, reason just trying to get you up." Hermione then turned and sat in her chair. "By the way," she said afterly, and grinning up a storm, "Love the boxers." She told him, while running her eyes down his chest and to his boxers.  
  
Harry blushed and looked at Hermione, bewildered. Then he realized he wasn't wearing anything but red boxers with little snitches zooming across them.  
  
"Um, thanks." He muttered, embarrassed. Trying to wonder how Hermione and Ron got into the hospital wing.  
  
Ron snorted and sat down. "So, how are you doing?"  
  
Harry smiled, "Not bad, confused, very confused."  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry, "Confused, why?" she asked.  
  
"Because my parents are alive."  
  
Ron looked at his best friend, like he belonged in Saint Mungo's, that or he said Voldemort was his father. "No, their not. We know this."  
  
Harry shook his head telling them they were wrong, and then he told them the whole story. The whole story being what happen after the recent battle and what was already told to him by his father and aunts. Now that Harry was saying this, he realized that he had to get use to calling someone else aunt, also he wondered if he had cousins other then Dudley, the stupid fat pig that he was, also Dudley kind of reminded him of Peter the trailer and sniveling twit.  
  
"Wow." Was the only thing said when Harry was finish the story telling.  
  
Right then the fireplace in Poppy's office glowed a pea green and flared to life. Out came two suitcases, a duffle bag and an old fashion oak traveling case. After that James came caring a traveling trunk. He dropped the trunk when he saw Ron and Hermione; with Harry; looking at him.  
  
"Uh, hi." James said, as he looked at his son's friend, who practically had their jaws hanging on the ground.  
  
Harry looked at the suit cases and then at his father, "So, road trip?" He asked, very cockily.  
  
James scolded Harry, "Ha Bloody ha, very hilarious."  
  
Just then the fireplace flared up again and a studding red head step out gracefully. She was amazing, that was the only thing. Long red curly hair hung down her back in perfect waves and soft, stunning green eyes, matched beautifully with her oval face and milky white skin.  
  
She glared at her husband when she saw her luggage on the floor. "James move the luggage, now." She ridiculed.  
  
James looked at his wife and picked up the heavy luggage, he muttered a little about being her slave and obediently moved her luggage. The red head looked around the hospital wing and then saw Harry. She looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Mom?" the dark haired one said.  
  
Lily moved to the boy. "I don't know what..." she trailed off realizing that this boy, the dark haired boy that looked so much like her husband, was in fact her son. "Harry." She then whispered.  
  
Harry gave his mother a little smile knowing that she had a little trouble excepting the fact that her little baby boy was in deed a 16-year-old grown man. He then saw her look at his friends.  
  
"James," Lily said, while turning to her husband, "I thought the hospital wing was going to be empty." She said with silt concern to her voice and a hint anger.  
  
"It was." James muttered  
  
Ron eyes widen more when he heard Lily and James talk like they were alive for the past 16 years. "You...he...dead. Bloody hell your both dead."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Yah, yah, do I look dead to you?"  
  
"N n n no." Ron stuttered.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry, "Did you know of this?"  
  
Harry squirmed in his bed, "Yes, kind of, sort of."  
  
"And you didn't tell us!"  
  
"Actually I did. You didn't believe me." Said Harry, coldly.  
  
James stepped forward a little to improve Harry's defense, "Personally, I told him not to tell anyone, but he insisted to tell you two and now since you both know...well, I guess the whole story needs to be told..."  
  
And it was James explained most of the story. Well, not even most for some parts will be told at a later date, he only told the parts they needed to know. James told how Lily and he planned to died, how they hide out in one of the manors after the spell they did; to insure Harry's survival, backfired and place Lily into her 'magic coma' and how Harry almost died the other night during the Voldemort attack, he manage to wake Lily when he came back because both of them were connected though the protection spell that back fired.  
  
As before, "Wow." Was the only thing both the red haired boy and the Ravenclaw poser (a/n check bottom for the whole Ravenclaw poser thing) could say?  
  
"Wow, is correct Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger. Now both of you leave." Poppy said as she came out of her office and walked to Lily. She then took Lily by the arm to the bed next to Harry and sat her down. She then proceeded to check over the spunky redhead.  
  
When Poppy was done she exclaimed that Lily was in perfect health for a woman who has been in a coma for 15 years.  
  
Lily replied to that with a dry thank you.  
  
Poppy then turned to Harry's friends who were still by his bedside, "What did I tell you!"  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other, turned to Harry, saluted him and ran out of the Hospital wing.  
  
Lily shook her head. 'Poppy was the same.' She thought. As she remembered back to her days, of Hogwarts when she was following both James and Sirius into the Hospital wing and belittling them for the stupid things they did.  
  
She then sat down next to Harry. "So tell me about your self." She said as James sat down on the other side of his son.  
  
Harry realized at this second and moment he was glad he put back his sheets on top of him, after Hermione pulled them off. It would be so embarrassing if his mother, who hadn't seen her son in 15 years, saw him sitting in a hospital bed with only his red boxers, with snitches on them, on them.  
  
"Well," he started. James then got up. "Where are you going?" Harry asked his father.  
  
James turned to his son and wife. "As much as I love to stay here and watch this mother/ son moment, "James then wiped a fake tear away from his eye. "I have things to do." He said with an annoying smirk, that almost reminded Harry of a Malfoy, and with a skip he strolled out of the hospital wing.  
  
Lily looked after her husband with an annoyed expression. She then shook her head and turned to Harry, "So..." she then trailed off.  
  
Harry nodded and knew what she wanted; he then proceeded to tell her his story of what happen in his life. When he gotten to his fourth year a loud "WHAT" could be heard though out the castle.  
  
Across Scotland and a little way into England, in a little suburb of Surrey. There was peace and quiet. Things were normal, well as normal as it is at Number four Pivot drive. Vernon Dursley sat on the cream colored couch with his wife Petunia next to him watching the six o'clock news.  
  
Right now the anchor on the station, Althea Neman, a leggy blonde with brown eyes, changed from explaining about the murder of 150 people of Westminster, to the cool weather of the winter.  
  
"150 people murdered and she's talking about the weather, damn slut doesn't know what's she's doing." Vernon said, while getting up to answer the door.  
  
When he open the door, he saw three ladies and two hooded men standing on his front porch looking around the neighborhood.  
  
"May I help you?" he asked ruffled.  
  
The girl on the left smiled coldly, "Yes, we're looking for Vernon and Petunia Dursley."  
  
Vernon stood up straighter. "That's me." He swinted his eyes at the five people, wondering why they had hoods on and who they could be.  
  
One of the hooded men turned around, his hooded didn't come off. "Good!" he hissed.  
  
"Who are you!?" Vernon demanded, a little scared by this stranger out burst.  
  
The man held a little laugh in his voice, "May I introduced; Holly, Brooke, and Ariel." Pointing to each girl, "and we have some business to discuss."  
  
"Who are you!?" Vernon asked demanded, again with a shake of fear. "And what business?"  
  
The man lifted his hand up to his hood. "My name is James Potter," he said while taking off his hood. Vernon eyes widen in fear, when he saw his suppose dead brother-in-law's face." And the business to 'discuss' is MY SON!" James hissed at Vernon, while pulling out his eleven inch mahogany wand.  
  
Holly, Ariel, and Brooke did the same, and pulled out their wand. Then they pushed Vernon into the house, while casting silencing spells and charms around the whole property. James calmly walked into the house when he heard the high pitch screaming of his "flawless" sister-in-law and her swine of a husband. The other man, who was next to James gave a murdering smile and closed the door to Number 4 Privet drive. Making sure no one heard the screams that were going on in the house and locking the door behind him, so no one could get in or out.  
  
A/N: All right people review and critize. Also, Next chapter around June 16th. Explanation:  
  
Ravenclaw poser: I believe cause Hermione is so smart the hat wanted her in Ravenclaw, but she really wanted Gryffindor cause Dumbledore was in that house. Any way the hat gave her, her hearts delight and placed her in Gryffindor.  
  
Every one please read:  
  
WIZARDING WORLD PRESS' NEW CLUES TO HARRY POTTER: BOOK 5: HINTS FROM THE ULTIMATE UNOFFICIAL GUIDE TO THE MYSTERIES OF HARRY POTTER; by Galadriel Waters and assisted by Prof. Astre Mithrandir E.L Fossa.  
  
This is a real book, once you read it you will never read a Harry potter book again without picking up upon just about all of J.K. Rowling clues she hides in them.  
  
REview....Review...review 


	21. memories and questions

StarDustGirl123- I agree about the third movie, sort of. It sucked because it wasn't up to our style of directing we are use to in the Harry Potter movies, but the director tried his best lets hope he isn't directing H.P and the Goblet of Fire for 2005. Any way Harry angry with James alive because James knew where Harry was and he didn't come and get him. He KNEW! Harry and Hermione was just "innocent" flirting, their 16yrs old. Plus, this will be a Harry and Ginny flick; Hermione and Ron. Hermione is out, well all the character's are out of character because: a. Hermione, I based on my friend Amanda, mostly, cause Mandy is smart like Hermione but she wacky. And Hermione needs to lighten up a little and be more outgoing so that's how I'm trying to write her smart and outgoing more girl from Kent island, then stuck up British how j.k. made her. And B: cause that how it's going in my head and it won't stop. Also, sorry u didn't like my last two chapters, I'll admit it hit me hard cause you were so supportive of me. Can I ask why u didn't like them? Was it the writing style or was it how the character's and plot went? I guess I have to get my thoughts and story better or your probably send me a flamer and virtually kick me ass. But thanks!  
  
Eric 2- um... wait and see about Harry mad at James, actually Here's a good question: Would u be mad at your father for torturing the relatives, that u hate cause they tortured u for 15 yrs practically? The "what" thing for lily lets say Lily was letting everything from first to third year sink and forth year was the finale blow.  
  
VolleyPickle16- thanks  
  
AND THANKS FOR EVERYONE ELSE WHO READ MY STORY AND DIDN'T REVIEW. KELLY O. HINT, HINT. "Mangy blonde." The author mutters behind her breath.  
  
ANYONE WHO READ THAT, THAT IS BLONDE; IT'S A INSIDE Kent ISLAND JOKE BETWEEN ME AND ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS. PLEASE DON'T BE OFFENED.  
  
There is one more chapter after this and then I have to stop for a few weeks until the 8th of July. That gives me 20 days to hang out, write a few more chapters of this story, party, write and type more, and go on vacation. I'll see if I can do more writing before then.  
  
Expect: An underworld story on my portfolio Another Star wars (young Luke and Leia) Thinking about a Buffy and angel story, about the slayer Diana, which was from Angel.  
  
Vote and tell me what u care to see first, if interested.  
  
CHAPTER 22: Memories and Questions.  
  
Night fell and Lily shook her head. All these years, her baby was in danger. Not from Voldemort but from his family. Lily forgotten that Sirius told her all of this not that long ago. Had to been a day or so ago, but he didn't establish the facts that heartily. All he said was that the Dursley's gave Harry a rough time. Lily turned over in her bed to face the glimmering moonlight that was shimmering in from the window, as James walked in to the hospital room and made his way to her bed.  
  
"How was everything?" he whispered, making sure not to wake Harry, who was in the bed next to Lily, sound asleep.  
  
Lily looked up at her husband, in the moonlight. "Sirius is an ass, for not telling us."  
  
"We know."  
  
For a while James and Lily laid there intertwined in each other's arms. James felt Lily relax in his arms and he noticed her breathing slow and steady as he felt his eyes close and sleep upon him, he remembered the night he propose to her.  
  
Flashback:  
  
That evening James walked into the common room to see his lovely Lily doing her homework on the table by the fire. James just stared at her for a couple of minutes just watching the fire glisten off her red hair, then he came back to the living.  
  
James walked over to Lily, put his hands over her eyes and said, "Guess who."  
  
Lily lifted her head just a bit, she knew it was James, but instead she said, "Sirius honey I don't want to play with you tonight. James be back any minutes and we both know you like it ruff and tuff.'  
  
Lily heard a snort of laughter behind her as James took his hands off her eyes and sat down next to her, and then pouted. She slyly smiled at him with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
James smiled back. "You knew it was me, didn't you?" James asked.  
  
Lily smiled again, "Yes, I saw you come over."  
  
James didn't say anything; he just grabbed her around the waist and kissed her on the lips. Lily closed her eyes and savored the moment. Lily broke them a part and looked into James's sapphire eyes. Just then their embrace was broken, when Sirius, Remus and Peter came down the stairs. Sirius looked over them with disgust. Remus smiled and Peter looked like her was going to throw up.  
  
James smiled, "Hey guys, I was waiting for you guys to come down."  
  
Everyone looked at him strangely. James just kept on smiling the Potter smile and turned every one to the common room door and down to dinner.  
  
The dinning room was packed and James waited until everyone was seated. After Dumbledore was done talking, James sat up on the table and cleared her throat and screamed, "Shut up!" All the students and teachers looked up at him, Lily looked around embarrassed and told James to sit down.  
  
James's just smiled.  
  
When all eyes were on him, he spoke "Good evening everyone and sorry to interrupted before dinner, but I have something to say. I assume everyone knows who I am, but if don't my name is James Henry Potter, seven years ago I came here as a first year to learn magic. What I didn't expect was to learn about friendship," looking at the Marauders "life and love," looking at Lily, "Especially not love, but I did... and well I want to know one little thing." James moved and stood in front of Lily and pulled a ring out of his pocket. "Lillian Rose Evens will you marry me?"  
  
The whole school was speechless, while waiting for Lily's answers. Lily stared crying, "Yes," she whispered. "I will marry you."  
  
The whole school was clapping with the teachers crying. The Marauders were really shocked, but they got over it quickly and went to congratulate their best friend and head marauder.  
  
End of Flashback.   
  
As James fell asleep and dreamt on and remembered proposing to Lily. Lily woke up and remembered the same thing. She smiled at the thought knowing well enough to know her husband was dreaming the same thing.  
  
She then poked James really hard in the rib cage. "James, wake up."  
  
"What?" James groaned. "I don't want to go at it now."  
  
Lily stifled her laughter. James not wanting sex was a new thing for her, but she guessed sixteen years without it ....  
  
"No, not that." She giggled. "Besides Harry's next to us."  
  
James slowly opened his eyes, "What is it then?"  
  
"Well, Christmas is coming up. So I was wondering what if we have a Christmas party, sort of."  
  
James tiredly shook his head, yes. "But where?"  
  
Lily ran through her head each house they owned. "Godric's Hollow."  
  
James sat up a little straighter.  
  
"Since Sirius is there then it'll be easier to explain to Harry why he's alive. Also, his friends can be there with him."  
  
James sighed, "Alright"  
  
Lily shook her long mane of red curls out of her face and laid back down on James's chest, listening to his heart beat as she fell asleep dreaming of friends and Christmas decorations.  
  
The next morning Lily got up and noticed her son and husband were already out of bed and gone. "Potter's" she thought, "Always on the run." As Lily got up and stretched, she made her way over to her forest green luggage trunk, that she made her husband drag across Europe to bring to Hogwarts, and opened it.  
  
Out of everything she bought she pulled out a checkerboard purple and black skirt and a long sleeved violet top. She put them on and to finish off her outfit she put on a set of heavy black robes with the Potter crest on them. With that done she made her way to the dungeons.  
  
MALFOY MANOR-  
  
"About time you arrived." The man said,  
  
He was seated in Lucius Malfoy's leather chair behind his cherry desk. Lucius glared at the dark haired man, when he saw him grab a few files off the surprising clean desk and leaf through them.  
  
"So, you finally decided to show your face again after fifteen years, dear cousin." Lucius said coldly, to the man.  
  
"Cucio"  
  
Lucius fell to his knees and screamed. The pain he felt was nothing that could compare, not even Voldemort torturing him.  
  
"Don't back talk me, ever again."  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
The man looked up at Lucius. His blue eyes meeting, the stormy gray ones.  
  
"I came here for a reason Lucius; tell everyone that I'm back. Make no mistakes. Got that? Need me to write it down for you?" he said sarcastically on the last part.  
  
Lucius looked up, "No master."  
  
The man got up from his seat and walked to Lucius He then bent down. "Good."  
  
After a moment hesitation he go up again and walked out of the room. Only pausing a moment to give a comment to Narcissia. Lucius got up and made his way to his desk, he then summon a house elf.  
  
"How may Anya help master?" said the house elf in a light cotton blue dress.  
  
Lucius looked at the girl house elf, that he so dearly trusted then and will now.  
  
"Tell everyone there is a meeting soon. Our master is back. Tell them I will contact them soon enough."  
  
"Yes, sir." With a bow Anya disappeared out of the room in a puff of smoke.  
  
Lucius then let out a breath he was holding. Soon it will come to an end.  
  
HOGWARTS DUNGEONS-  
  
"So, how long have you been a wake?" Severus asked the red head, when he handed her a cup of rose mint tea, in a lily-white cup.  
  
Lily smiled. Severus was too kind. Even back in school. A Gryffindor and Slytherin to become friends was a scandal, an outrage, but a Slytherin to be friends with the Ravenclaw and Slytherin heir wasn't.  
  
You see, Lily was adopted; her birth parents were Tom Riddle and Carresse Coves. Tom a half-breed and Carresse a pure blood. When Carresse found out she was pregnant, she was scared, so she gave up the baby when Voldemort came to power. Lily's adoptive parents, Kendall and Mark Evans, told her this in a letter two days before they were killed. Voldemort knew of his relationship to Lily. He knew he was her father, for she had the Slytherin eyes, and he didn't try to kill her for that reason alone.  
  
"I've been a wake for two weeks." She said calmly.  
  
"Good."  
  
Severus looked at Lily over his cup of tea. "Look, I'm sorry..." he trailed off.  
  
Lily looked into Snape's dark eyes and wrinkled her nose. "For what?" she asked confused.  
  
"For not telling you and James that Voldemort was coming."  
  
Lily gave Severus a smirk worthy of the heiress of Slytherin and Ravenclaw, in which she was. "It's ok, if you did tell, Voldemort would still be around and Harry be dead. So lets just have a nice cup of tea and stop worrying over the past."  
  
"But..."  
  
Lily gave Severus the "don't contradict me mother glare. "No buts. Now sugar? and are you still in love with Holly?"  
  
Snape gave Lily a mock glare and told her everything he wanted to tell her.  
  
AUTHOR"S NOTE:  
  
1. Check out Harry potter sleuth guides, there is a lot of hidden stuff in J.k.'s work and well, this guide gives a lot of hint of what and where to find them also reasons why they believe that.  
  
2. I need reviews cause I feel like crap now. I don't care but review!!! Please.  
  
3. Next chapter out around July 8th, 2004. This gives me time to think up new chapters ok. 


	22. Christmas eve

Dween-angel: can't tell ya when Harry will know about Sirius, and James tortured the Dursley's. Thanks for the review cause I missed u reviewing.

Vache: Harry Potter Sleuth guide is... well; let's say it gives you the clues that J.K. Rowling's put in her books. Seriously. I have the Wizarding World Press' NEW CLUES TO HARRY POTTER: BOOK 5. Hints From the Ultimate Unofficial Guide to the Mysteries of Harry Potter. It's by Galadriel Waters, assisted by Prof. Astre Mithrandir E.L Fossa. The book gives the clues that J.K put in her books and it gives logical explanations for the stuff they believe. Like Lupin actually being James potter in disguise because 1. He wasn't truly shocked to see harry, 2. James is/was an important player in the novels so he as to stay alive some how. 3. Why didn't James's love save Lily and Harry like Lily's love saved Harry, could it possible be it wasn't really James but Lupin and Lupin didn't have love for lily and harry like James would. 4. We don't know the properties of the switching spell/ charm, plus Lily was excellent with charms so it's possible she switched James and Lupin's spirits into each others bodies, so now James lives his life in Lupin's body as a werewolf. These are some reasons try reading the first one of the sleuth guides, that's for book one though 4 it explains more on the whole James/ Lupin thing. Just look for the same title as above but for books 1-4. kay?

Jen- Actually yes, but who knows.

Spottery- new time travel fics... Try: author: Luva of Timetravel. I have her/ him on my favorites list right now if you care to check the story out.

Volleypickle16- Thank u 2

Thanks for the reviews from Eric2, Cutiwriter (love the name by the way) and Siriuslydelirious (u 2, love the name), orlin

Also a big thanks to both my beta readers; I love saying that I have beta readers now; hehehehe; anyway thanks to swishywandwillow and Spirit Mornea both who reviewed my chapters and beta this one, and who worked together (I think) to over come my spelling and grammar, which I don't think it was that bad, but I'm pretty bad at the grammer; as says my boyfriend but what the hell does he no his spellings is worst. That's lovely we make a perfect match. Anyway.....you both are wonderful thank you very much.

And Spirit Mornea: Forever 2 was part of Forever but 15 yrs later it was just suppose to be a funny spoof, but humor is not part of me, I leave that to my idiot of a boyfriend.

Anyway everyone sorry for the wait and expect a longer wait for chapter 24...... maybe.

Chapter 23: Christmas Eve

November ended just as the first snow hit the ground in December. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry grounds were covered in a soft, thick blanket of glistering snow and ice. Classes of the day were canceled because the snow wouldn't let up. Each day it snowed more and more. Fortunately the castle was designed for this. The snow didn't cover the steps but once past you were waist high in frozen rain.

By the time Christmas break arrived the professors piled on extra Christmas homework. When the trio descended the stairway of their dormitory to the Gryffindor common room on the 21st of December their homework was done, thanks to Hermione, and their things were packed for Christmas this year. It was going to be spent at Godric's Hollow.

You see, Godric's Hollow was different to most Potter Mansions, since it was Godric Gryffindor's ancestral home, it was particularly special; for or not many of the Hogwarts founders home survived the wars of the Wizarding World.

The Hollow was a three story tall mansion, with a basement, wine cellar, and six separate dungeons. It stood upon 600 acres of land, but people were never quite sure for each time the land was measured, the landscape changed when wanted. This was because of the protection spells that were placed on the mansion and its grounds, for everything changed and was never in the same place twice. The inside of this mansion was the first thing Harry, Ron and Hermione saw when they flooed in.

James and Lily stood to the side when Harry and his friends rushed in to check the place out. Holly and mistletoe was everywhere and the house elves put up lights and icicles. The day they arrived, Lily wanted the house to look like a Christmas or winter wonderland and the house elves; Court, Anya, Mindy,

Jax and Fay; really went out of their way for their masters.

The children looked around in wonder. Before them was the grand hall staircase. Atop of which Harry, Ron and Hermione had control over the west wing, while James and Lily's rooms were in the right

To Harry's right was the ballroom, which was only used during the holiday, according to James, and would be used this Christmas, explained Lily when Hermione accidentally wondered a loud if they were actually going to use it.

To the left of them were the kitchens, more glamorous and enormous than the best chef could dream of, a dining room connected to them by a hallway and a study, which was connected to the library. The only problem was the rooms move to a different location each or every other day.

When James told them this, the trio had a very confused look on their faces. Each person wondering why the rooms would move locations. Lily explained it was for security purposes, and for them not to worry, as they would figure every thing out. And she was right. By Christmas Eve each person understood where

everything and room went.

When eight o'clock rolled around that night before Christmas, the Potter family, including Ron and Hermione, could be found decorating the tree, with presents underneath. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat around stringing popcorn, which ended up in their mouths, or Lily's hair, which James stated, "was quite a nice bright target". They were also listing to a muggle cd player that had old fashion Christmas carols on it, when Lucius Malfoy's head appeared right next to Hermione, causing for her to shriek. James and Lily looked up from their conversation.

"Lucius, what are you doing here?" James asked in a deadly calm voice.

Lucius glared at James though the fire, "It was my hope that we might talk".

The lights in the room dimmed as Lily's eyes darted between Lucius, James and the trio who gave heated glares at their enemies' father. They so hated him because he, Lucius Malfoy, tried to kill Harry in his second year.

"Now?" she asked

"Yes, madam." Lucius stated calmly but shyly.

Lily sighed and gave permission, Lucius then entered the Potter's home. He stood up and tried to walk over to Lily but as he began to walk Harry tripped him a little by putting a foot on his cloak. Lucius glared at the boy and started to move to him but he was stopped by a slight cough by James. Instead he moved to Lily and bowed to one knee in front of her and took her hand.

"Still looking like a beautiful flower as ever," He said as he gave a long kiss on her hand.

Lily giggled. Harry, Ron and Hermione each made a disgusted sound. They weren't exactly sure what was happening and they knew it wasn't right. James saw this. Hell, he could feel the hatred coming from his son and friends that was directed at the elder Malfoy. James then cleared his throat and spoke, "Lucius, lets talk somewhere else." Lucius turned to James, who was before him. 'The brats' Lucius thought to himself but said aloud and in an even tone, "Yes". The lights once again turned back to normal as both men left, Harry turned to his mother.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" he asked. Angry and curious as to why Lucius Malfoy was playing the buddy with his father and same with his father to the Death Eater. He knew James would never join Voldemort but why was Malfoy here. Was it on business or maybe James was a Death Eater... but that wasn't possible, was it? Harry always thought Death eaters weren't allowed

to marry mudbloods. Harry wiped the thought of mudblood out of his mind. He had just called his mother a mudblood, or was she? Harry didn't know for the way Lily acted. She didn't behave like a mud... a muggleborn, but like a pureblood raised by muggles.

Lily looked at her son startled and wondering what he was thinking. "Language," was the only thing that came out of her mouth, and, "besides, I don't know. It's your fathers business. So bed, all of you, now." Lily felt her nose twitch as she lied to her son. That was Lily's flaw. Her nosed twitched, like a rabbit, when she lied. She shook her head. As long as Harry didn't know that, she was good.

As Harry moved up the stairs he started thinking. Why had Lily lied to him? What was the deal with his father and Lucius? And, more importantly, why had Lily's nosed twitched? Was that what it did when she lied? He gave both Ron and Hermione looks as they moved across the staircase to the west wing. A look that caught Lily's attention. A look that she knew well enough to know that the kids would find out James' and her secret and she pondered what would happen if they did. Would Harry hate them? If so what would happen to the family she loved so dearly? With that she raced to tell James. Not before she called upon Jax and Mindy to finish the tree. Which she knew they would have done before the morning.

That night Harry lay in his blue and silver room. He then rolled over and stared around him. He stared at the wooden desk that was facing his window, the built in closet with actual clothes that fit him. He looked around at his four-post bed and everything else the room held. CD's, his Firebolt, quidditch gear, etc.

He realized that this was all his. His belongings. The way things were supposed to be before Voldemort and the Dursley's and yet... he felt something wasn't right. There was something he was supposed to know and yet it had been hidden from him. Harry then turned off the light that was right next to his bed. His parents were hiding something from him. He knew that and before everything he planned to find out exactly what it was and if it was good or bad. If it was bad, who knew? Harry then conjured up a fireball and checked the room again. With a snap of his fingers he put it out and fell asleep. Not seeing the glowing, pale woman like figure that watched him every night since he was young.

Everyone who read REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And people who read and don't review.... REVIEW NOW!!!!!!!


	23. Chapter 25

Hey my peeps,

Sorry I have not updated. I have been very busy with my life and the drama going on with it. LOL, plus, I am enjoying being a senior this year, so….

Thanks for all the support my peeps

Chapter : wake up and presents

Christmas came early for the Potter parents. Around five o'clock in the morning that is. Since Hermione and Ron knew that Harry never had a true Christmas or a Christmas with siblings, they decided that they would be Harry's siblings for the day. So as planned, Ron and Hermione creped into Harry's room, at five am.

"Harry, Harry." Hermione sang in a low sing song voice. The same voice a crazy person would use, when deciding to tease.

Harry batted a hand at her and rolled over. Ron snickered and slammed a feather pillow on Harry's head. That woke him up instantly.

"Oy, what ya do that for?" Harry complained, while rubbing his head. "That hurt." He sighed low.

Ron smiled, cheekily. "It's Christmas day." He said believing, that answered everything.

Harry glanced at the door and then at Ron and Hermione. They nodded together. They both knew what Harry was thinking because they thought of it too.

Fifteen minutes later, was an up and dressed Harry Potter in baggy kaki pants and a blue long sleeve blue shirt. Hermione was in black flare pants and a crimson quarter sleeve shirt with a gold chain around her waist as a belt. Ron took up his normal assemble of jeans and a Weasley jumper.

By five thirty, the plan was in motion to wake Harry's parents. The house elf's saw the three children creeping to the Master's wing and they knew what was going to happen. Court, Jax and Fay seen all this before, when Masters' Sirius, James and Rames were all the young masters of the house hold and they spent Christmas here. The elf's did what they knew best and got coffee and breakfast ready. Then they waited.

When Harry got to his parents door, he took his wand out and unlocked it. All three creped inside, though the sitting room and stopped in front of the open door way and looked in on Lily and James.

While the clock glowed five forty five, James was next to it, and was sleeping with his arm crossed over his head. Lily, who was next to him, was snuggled up to James like he was a teddy bear. (A/N: or they both had incredible sex. Some may know what I mean others may not, but whatever.)

The trio smiled and walked to the bed. Ron accidentally stepped on a loose floor board which groaned under his weight. James snorted and rolled over, but didn't wake. The trio gave a small smile, they were glad he didn't awake.

By the time they were done with the prank the clock glowed six am and the smell of gingerbread coffee ran though the manor. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood back and admired their work. Lily moaned and rolled over. The trio gave a small evil smile at each other for luck, because after that with deep breaths they shouted "wake up already."

At that time, Lily and James both sat up. When they did a large bucket of ice water fell on both of them. Their clothes soaked, both drenched and cold to the bone, they looked up and locked eyes to the smiling cherubic faces of their son and his two friends. Harry's face turned from a smile to a corky smirk.

"Marry Christmas." he replied, happily

"and a happy new year." Hermione and Ron sang off key, and finished. After that the three ran out of the room.

Lily and James looked at each other with stun looks on their faces. Just as the sun rose and covered their room with a morning light. "he's your son." lily growled at her husband. Which to her explained everything and anything her son did that was wrong. James huffed and ran after his son with a growl. Lily shook her head and went to get dressed.

By the time James hit the main stairway, the trio was already eating breakfast.

"Harold James Potter" James yell could be echoed though the whole place.

As Harry wiped his mouth from the last bite of sausage and started off on the pancake he heard his father yell Harry's name.

Hermione and Ron snickered, "loud enough, don't you think?" she said.

Harry smiled. "oh, yes. He has a nice bellow, don't you think?" As he stuffed three more pancakes into his mouth. Ron shoot Harry a mock glare, " you think he's showing off."

Harry, Hermione and Ron laughed at that. By the time Lily and James showed up in the living room with their breakfasts. The trio was still laughing.

Harry looked up at his parents, "nice wake up?"

Lily shot Harry a death glare, "haha"

Harry grinned and looked over at his father. "I will get you back. I am not the leader of the marauder's for no reason." James said, with a eerie deadly calm voice.

"and I am not the son of the leader of the Marauder's for nothing, either." Harry shot back.

James snorted.

"Alright no more arguing, ok." lily said. "how about presents." she then turned to the big Christmas tree, that was lighted with candles and a small golden angel on top.

"Hermione, Ron; both your parents sent you presents over here." she told them, whiling putting them in different piles. She then turned to everyone. "plus, your presents are all in piles, one for each of you, so dig in."

Harry grabbed his first present and ripped open the silver paper. The present turned out to be a new broom, THE SILVER LIGHTING, it was called. It was one the new top brooms. With a slim handle, each twig each to perfection, an alarm system, a tracking device, and a diamond hard polish. It was clearly a good broom. Harry was speechless.

"thank you," he said, "but I already have a broom, the firebolt, the one Sirius gave me."

James twitched. He forgotten Sirius gave Harry a broom and of course instead of taking the broom, Harry would be loyal to Sirius and still use the firebolt. Once James thought about it. Harry would always be loyal to Sirius, no matter what. "Sirius was more of a father to him then I will ever be." James thought.

Lily saw the look on James's face. She then looked at Harry and gave him a smile, " well, the silver lighting is a custom made broom for you. If you want you can still use the firebolt as a broom for school or for home and same with the Lighting. Whatever you prefer."

Harry's eyes lit up, "really thanks"  
James sent his son a small smile, "your welcome."

A/N: now what everyone gave each other  
After Christmas unwrapping was over, in which Harry and Ron chipped together to give Hermione expensive bottles of bath and body stuff. Hermione gave the boys quidditch supplies. Harry gave Ron season quidditch tickets. James gave Lily a spider silk robe and together Harry, Ron, and Hermione gave Lily, a Lily set.

The lily set was a joke between the trio. What it was, was a glass lily necklace, bracelet and earrings. Lily accepted this from the trio and thanked them all. In which, she was the last to give out her presents to Ron and Hermione. Ron received a book on famous Quidditch played, great uncle, times 5, in it. Samuel Weasley, who played on the Cuddling Canons, in his days as chaser. Hermione received a 2nd edition book of Edgar Allen Poe poems and stories, it was also signed by Poe himself.

Hermione was stunned by the gift. She never thought to receive something she truly wanted. She asked how lily could have gotten it. Lily explained that she had the first ten copies ever published and still around, and that parting with a book was nothing. Hermione thanked lily profoundly all day.

Ok, folks what you think. I am a little off my game here and I only have one more other chapter written out, so I am WAY behind here. Any was stay tuned for……"snow ball fight." 


	24. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

After the breakfast and opening of presents, Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the remainder of the day playing in the snow that had fallen over night. The children had fun playing. Every once and awhile Lily or James would come out and check on them.

This time it was Lily's turn. She moved her way from the hall to the back porch of the manor, before she stepped out she grabbed the blue blanket that she had been using all day and covered herself with it. She then opened the door and stepped out. As she guessed it gotten colder out then the last time she checked. Which was 3 hours ago.

She never understood how James managed to love the cold. He practically thrived on it. As she watch the kids play she noticed Harry was the same way as James. While everyone was outside in a snow coat and gloves, Harry was running around in just a sweater. She sighed. She didn't know what she was going to do with the boy.

Lily shifted her weight to her other foot as she felt a pair of strong, smooth arms curl around her waist and she leaned back into them.

"They look so innocent even though they aren't.." the man said

Lily closed her eyes, "James leave them be, for now."

James laid his head in the crook of her neck, watching every move each kid made.

"but..."

Lily moved and turned to her husband. "no buts. Like you said they are innocent. Don't make them do something they will regret."

James turned his eyes from the kids to Lily. "Regret? What regret? Did you have regret when you followed and married me?"

Lily smiled. "No, but Harry didn't..." A dark shadow passed over her face, "he never lived with us. We will explain everything to him, but not now."

James narrowed his eyes at his wife. "fine, but we will soon."

Lily nodded. She then tilted her head. She noticed there was no sound of children. No laughter, foot steps, nothing. James realized the same thing. He raised his head the same moment Lily turned around.

WACK!

Both adults were hit in the face with two fully packed snowballs from Harry and his friends.

As James and Lily wiped snow off their faces. They saw the same evil grin on all the faces of the children. James faced Harry off, who was in the middle of Hermione and Ron, while the other two was set back a few inches off to the side. Lily positioned herself next to her husband.

James put his arms acrossed over his chest. "you know this means war..."

Harry nodded his head. "Well, personally, I thought the great James Potter would get me back for the prank I pulled this morning, but I guess he is getting to old for revenge."

"OLD!?!" James growled

Lily snorted and looked at her husband. She saw the expression on his face. It was a mingle of shock, hurt, disgust and madness. She knew Harry was baiting his father, but harry didn't know was that anything he did...James could do better.

James turned to his wife and held out a hand. "My lady, I think its time to show the Marauder prince and his court WHY it is not good to go against the Marauder King and Queen."

Lily took out her wand, the same moment James did and grabbed his hand. "of course, my lord."

She smiled evilly as she noticed her son's eyes widen and mouthed, "oh shit" to his friends. She also noticed Ron mouthed "bloody hell" and watched Hermione take cover behind the fort they built. The boys quickly did the same.

Halfway across the lawn Harry pulled out his wand and sent more snowballs at his parents who reflected them back.

Harry dived over the snow mound and took cover. Knowing he just started a snowball war that he is going to lose....

AUTHOR NOTE: This is officially the last chapter I will ever write for this story. Whoever wants it can message me on here and write why they want the story and the best person to persuade me can have it. I am sorry that I took so long. I started this story in high school and now that I am pregnant and getting married and everything that I will not have the time for it. So, enjoy and just message me.


	25. news

HI EVERYONE, I know people hate author notes, but I think this one might interest you. I am going to restart this story again. : D

Am I hearing some, yey's? First up, I wrote this when I was 15. What I am planning on doing is checking it over, reloading chapters and combining chapters. Do some grammar checking (best of my ability), and add stuff if I can. I am hoping with me re-reading this, that I could maybe finish it and come up with something for it. I lost my train of thought with the story and maybe I can find it again and put an ending to it. If people have some thoughts, please feel free to PM me and keep your figures cross with this story. I feel bad for disappointing you all.


End file.
